Keep Holding On
by KittyNic
Summary: Renesmee and part of her family move to Mystic Falls in hopes of having a fresh start; away from their troubling pasts. Little do they know that they'll be swept back into other troubling pasts, including their own. Pairings: Renesmee/Klaus (main pair), Jacob/Rebekah, Tanya/Elijah, Kate/Kol. Suck at summaries. Rated T just in case since it may change for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing from Vampire Diaries or Twilight Saga or any other character...just the plot i made up.**

**Hi, I'm new at this and it's something that's been on my mind for a while. It's a rather complicated story but bear with me. The question related to the characters will be answered in future chapters, if it's possible to post.**

**Chapter 1:**

_There are ten ways to get me to like a guy…or someone for that matter…maybe even love. Well, ten ways that I know of._

_One is to play with my hair._

_Two is to make me smile even when I don't want to._

_Three is to draw things on my back with your fingers._

_Four is to cuddle._

_Five is to laugh at my stupid jokes._

_Six is to make others jealous at how great we are together. But not be mean when we do it._

_Seven is to watch sad movies with me and let me cry on your shoulder._

_Eight is to hold my waist._

_Nine is to give good hugs._

_Ten is to simply love me back._

_These are very simple things. My family has done some, but it's not the same if someone you're in love with does them. The question is: when will it be our turn, our start, our beginning? _I glance up at the star filled sky as Jake drives us to our "new start".

_Oh, how I love those stars and the beautiful moon._

I fiddle with the gold chain around my neck where my locket dangles from. I trace its round form with a slender vine border carved around the outside edge of the circle. I open it and gaze at its inside, having enough space for a small picture. The picture is of my parents, Jacob and a seven-looking year old me, but in reality I was one year old. We are all smiling brightly. Mom crouched down next to me with her arms pulling me into a hug. Dad is behind her as he smiles down at us. While Jake is behind me, also smiling down at us. On the other side of the locket an engraved inscription Mom put in.

"_Plus que ma propre vie…it means 'more than my own life'…" _Mom's voice sounds in my head.

I let the locket fall as I stare at the road ahead of us.

…Welcome to Mystic Falls…

"That's a weird name." Jake says as he continues to drive us unto our 'new start'. I forgot his presence as I had gazed at the stars and indulged myself into the meaning of my locket. Seventeen years with it and I still love it. I smile as I recall that I have never taken it off, even when it doesn't match my outfit.

"Yeah." I smile at him. He continues to stare ahead.

"So, you plan on enrolling as the town's 'new high school girl'?" Jake asks. I smirk at the thought.

"I just finished my fifth time at being the 'new high school girl' and you finished your fiftieth time or something." I point out. He chuckles as we enter the town's square.

"So that's a no?" He asks and I smile.

"No." I answer.

"Good. Don't have to worry about those vultures flying around you." He says. I roll my eyes with a smile. Every boy that has ever approached me never approaches me again. Thanks to my two guard dogs called: Jake and Dad. Uncle Em is more teasing to them but with a hint of intimidation. This goes for Carmen and Kate as well, and they are just as sick of it. But that is part of being in a family, so we can't argue. And it wasn't this bad before the _incident_.

At the thought, my left hand, automatically, clasps on my right wrist. I can still feel the scarred skin, even through my jacket.

"Only because you chase them away." I contradict.

"I didn't even have to lift a finger." He says with pride. I scoff at his smugness. He continues to drive and I start to see trees again. I see small houses, all lined up to one another.

"Which house is it?" I ask as I stare out the window.

"Kate said something about 'not the mansion but the next one'." Jake says. I spot a huge mansion. _WOW._

"'Not this one'." I point to the mansion that we're passing.

"'The next one'." Jake says. We continue our drive and we come across another mansion, but it has a more homely sight. I smile as Jake parks the car in front of the house. I stare at the beautiful house I will call home from now on. Jake shuts off the engine and I unbuckle myself.

I open the door and step out of the car. The cold night air hitting my pale skin as it blows my long, bronze hair around my face. I shut the door close as Jake exits the car. We grin to each other as we at the huge house. I go and open the backseat door to retrieve my bag.

"I'll get them." Jake says and I nod. I hear a door opening. I turn around and find the front door of our new home open. _Kate_. I smile widely and then we run towards each other. Kate and I collide into a huge hug.

"Oh, I've missed you." Kate whispers as I continue to smile.

_I missed you, too. _I send her my thought through our skin contact. We pull back from one another as Jake approaches us with our bags.

"Nessie!" I hear Tanya's voice from behind Kate. I see her walking towards us with a smile, with Aunt Rosie and Uncle Em behind her. Tanya gives me a hug as Kate goes to hug Jake. I pull away from Tanya and hug my aunt and uncle. They go and hug Jake after Tanya hugs him.

"Let's go inside. I want to show you guys your rooms." Kate says with excitement. I smile as Kate grabs my wrist and pulls me towards the house as everyone follows us. We all enter the house and I smile wider at the homely look it has. _Aunt Rosie knows her furnishing_. "Yes, she does." Kate says, responding to hearing my thoughts through our skin contact.

"How was the drive?" Uncle Em asks.

"Fine, though driving for three days isn't really fun." Jake responds.

"I could've driven." I remind him.

"Only, if I have a suicide attempt." Jake scoffs and I glare at him.

"You know it's true." Jake supports his argument. I roll my eyes at him. _I don't drive that bad_.

"Yes, you do." Kate says, reading my thoughts through our hooked arms. I scoff at that. "Come on; let's go see your room." Kate says as she starts leading me towards the stairs. I stop and stick my tongue out at Jake and turn to follow Kate. Everyone chuckles at my childish behavior. Kate and I reach the top of the stairs and we enter a room. It's painted in a light-violet color. _My favorite_. I see a queen-sized bed, night stands on either side of it, a walk-in-closet, a huge bathroom, a desk, a computer, a desk-drawer with six drawers, clothes, and everything a human/vampire hybrid girl needs. I turn and smile at Kate.

"Thank you." I tell her.

"Thank Rosalie. She decorated everything." Kate says. "Oh, walk over to the drapes." Kate says and I frown. I walk over to the drapes that cover the whole wall next to the bed. I move them aside and gasp. It's a window-wall with a view to the forest. I smile.

"It's beautiful." I whisper.

"That's not the only thing." Kate says and I turn to face her. She turns a switch up and lights light up the window like Christmas. I chuckle at the sight. "Just like your old room. And to, at least, give you something _like_ the meadow back at home." She adds.

"Yeah." I nod as I stare at the moonlit-forest. I take a deep breath and sigh in amazement at the scenery in front of me. Calm and serenity fill me. "Well," I start as I turn to face Kate, "I'm exhausted." I tell her as I sit down at the edge of _my_ bed.

"Aren't we all?" Jake says from the doorway of my room as he drops my bags on the floor inside my room. He smiles and leaves.

"Well, I'll leave you to rest and tomorrow we'll have lots of gossiping." Kate grins and I shake my head as I chuckle.

"And so it begins!" Jake yells jokingly throughout the hall. Kate and I laugh.

"Goodnight, sis." Kate says as she hugs me.

"Goodnight." I tell her as I hug her back. She pulls away with a smile. She walks out of my room and shuts the door behind her. I stand and walk over to the window-wall and grasp the drapes. I take a long look at the endless forest. _You're right, brother._ I close the drapes and I'm surrounded in darkness. _And so it begins._

* * *

**I'm sorry about this but i had to change the character from Carmen to Tanya because my conscience was killing me about the Carmen/Eleazar relationship and because Tanya had no mate and in this story Kate does meet Garrett in the Volturi confrontation but stayed friends once he had joined their coven.**

**Also, the Denali coven is now runned by Eleazar and is composed by him, Carmen and Garrett.**

**Please review...love, hate, loath, despise, adore...it's okay but please be gentle...**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing! Except the plot...**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"Wakey, wakey, Nessie." Kate's voice says. _No. It's too early._ I groan and I bury myself deeper into the pillow. I feel a hand shake me. "Wake up, Renesmee." She says and I could feel her grin. _Damn, take a hike!_

"Go away." I groan as I push her hand away.

"Come on, Nessie. Its noon and we're wasting daylight." She says and I peek at her. I notice that my lights aren't on and my room is completely dark. _These are excellent curtains._

"Go with Jake." I suggest and she crosses her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"He went out for a morning patrol or run or something." Kate explains. _You can take away the alpha from a pack, but you can't take away being an alpha from Jake. _I let out a deep breath.

"Go with Tanya." I try again.

"She's with her new boyfriend." Kate says and I frown. _I've been missing out on a lot._

"Boyfriend?" I ask and she nods.

"If you come I'll tell you everything." Kate sings and I roll my eyes. _It sucks being the youngest._

"Fine." I whisper. _Please, tell me you didn't hear me and leave._

"Yay!" She squeals and I squint. _No. _"I'll wait for you downstairs." She says and with that she leaves my room. _Well, better get this over with._

* * *

I pull on skinny jeans, a long-sleeved and buttoned up, pink shirt with its sleeves rolled up. I put on a pair of brown heeled boots and clip the front of my hair back and let it flow freely. I put on my white jacket and sigh. All of this and my bathroom necessities are done in half an hour. _Wow, that's a record. _I grab my phone and wallet and head out of my room. I go downstairs and find Kate waiting for me in the living room.

"I'm ready." I sing and she stands up from the couch and heads towards me.

"Let's go." She smiles and we head for the front door.

"Have fun!" Aunt Rosie and Uncle Em say in unison from the entrance of the kitchen.

"We will!" Kate and I reply as we close the front door behind us. The fresh air hitting my skin is very refreshing. We walk down the porch's step.

"So, where are we going to gossip?" I ask as we continue to walk away from the house. We hook our arms together as we walk.

"A bar and grill called 'The Mystic Grill'." Kate answers and I squint. _Does everything have to have 'Mystic' on?_

_Apparently. _Kate thinks as she grins. We both giggle and continue our walk into town. We arrive and she guides through town as she points out places. She only talks about landmarks and clothing stores. She talks about a hunted witch house and a tomb where vampires can't get out from. And people to stay away from. _Stefan Salvatore. Damon Salvatore. Elena Gilbert. Jeremy Gilbert. Bonnie Bennett. Caroline Forbes. Matt Donovan. Alaric Saltzman. Tyler Lockwood. _Then, Kate sends me images of them from her mind.

_Why?_ I question.

_They're a little paranoid of new faces and unknown things. _She explains.

_All this trouble to keep Elena alive? It's a miracle she hasn't been turned. _I question.

_I agree. _Kate thinks.

* * *

We arrive at 'The Mystic Grill' and the scent of alcohol fills my nostrils.

"Ugh, sweat." Kate complains. An unusual vibe sweeps through me. _Vampires._

"Kate." I warn her.

"I know." She says as she scopes the place. "Let's go sit." She says and motions her head to an empty table. We walk over to the table and sit down. Kate motions her hand to a waiter to come over. The boy's blonde and has clear blue eyes._  
_

"Welcome to the 'Mystic Grill'. What can I get for you?" He asks.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Kate starts and looks at his name tag, "Matt, but you can get a lot for me." Kate grins and I chuckle. Matt laughs uncomfortably.

"Ignore her. She just doesn't know how to joke with others." I tell him and he nods.

"Sorry." Kate says in a seductive way and I roll my eyes at her.

"Can we get menus and cokes?" I ask.

"Sure." Matt says and leaves. I narrow my eyes at Kate in annoyance.

"First of all, why order cokes? And second, why are you looking at me like that?" She asks.

"I'll give you one answer: because we just got here." I remind her and she grins. Matt arrives with our cokes and menus.

"Thank you." Kate says.

"Call me when you're ready to order." Matt says.

"Will do." Kate grins and he leaves with a smile. Kate stares at her drink and I smell the vervain in it. I share a knowing look with her. She cackles and scoffs. _Not a stupid town._ Kate picks up her drink and takes a gulp and so do I. We scope the area.

"En la barra." I tell her in fluent Spanish as I spot Damon at the bar.

"En la mesa al frente de la puerta." Kate says as I spot Caroline, Bonnie and Elena at a table. Kate grins and I smile widely. "Y otros en la barra." She says and I frown. I turn to the bar and see a guy with dark-brown hair and brown eyes. I spot another next to him with dirty-blonde, curled hair and the most beautiful ocean eyes I've ever seen and you can see he has dimples. _Wow._

"So, dine and dash?" I chuckle.

"You got it." Kate says as she motions for Matt and he comes over.

"Are you ready to order?" He asks and Kate's face gets serious.

"Yes, I'll have some french fries." Kate says. _In other words, she wants to rip your head off._

"Okay." He says as he writes it down on his pad. He turns to me to take my order.

"I'll have a chocolate cake." I smile and he takes our menus.

"I'll be right back." Matt says and he walks away.

"No more 'Charming Kate'?" I ask with a grin.

"You know me." She says with hidden anger. _Oh, no. _We fall into silence. _Knowing Kate, she's itching to know who went after us. _Our orders arrive and we eat in silence.

"Kate?" I ask.

"Don't." She warns. We continue to eat in silence and we take our time. I indulge myself in my sweet tasting chocolate cake. She finishes her French fries and stands up.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"To get a strong drink." She answers and walks over to the bar.

"Great." I huff as I eat my last bite. I stand up and walk over to Kate, who has a drink in hand.

"We were supposed to have fun." She says as she looks at her drink and I touch her arm.

_We are. _I send her my thought and smile.

"It got ruined." She pouts and I chuckle.

_Let's play a game. _I suggest.

"Which one?" She asks as she turns to look at me. I grab her drink and take a sip. I squint as the liquid burns down my throat. _Never getting used to that._ She chuckles as I give her back the drink.

"Truth or dare?" I suggest.

"Sure." She grins and so do I.

* * *

I see the sky is already dark outside as we finish our game of mostly truth than dare.

"Last one, Kate." I tell her.

"Truth or dare?" She asks.

"Truth." I answer.

"Who is your favorite sibling or family member?" She asks and I scoff at her.

"There are a lot." I avoid the question.

"The ones that are still walking." She specifies.

"Kate." I whine.

"You know you want to say my name." She sings.

"All of the above." I answer and she groans as I laugh. My phone vibrates and I pull it out of my jacket-pocket. _Text message. Jake._

"Who is it?" Kate asks.

"Jake." I answer. '_Where are you?' _Jake's text asks. "Time to go." I tell Kate.

"Because of 'Mr. Killjoy'?" Kate asks and I nod. '_The Grill.'_ I send Jake in a text message. I put the phone down as Kate and I stand up to pay for our orders. I leave a tip.

"Let's go." I tell her and she nods. We walk over to the entrance door and exit the building. I frown as I feel I'm missing something.

* * *

**Please review but be gentle...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Sorry for posting so late. I've been doing too much work. I promise to try and post two chapters later or tomorrow.**

* * *

Kate and I stand in front of the Grill as we check for our things. I reach into my pocket to check my phone. _Damn!_ I huff.

"What is it?" Kate asks me.

"I left my phone inside. I'll be right back." I tell her and she nods. I step back inside the building and head for the bar.

I go to where we were sitting, but find nothing. _Great, someone stole my phone._ I groan at the loss of my phone. _My whole contacts lost._ I turn around and…_Ow!_ I prepare for the pain that my bottom is about to receive but it never comes. Instead, two strong hands steady my body. I look up and see ocean eyes.

"Careful there, love." The man says with an accent. _Oh, my god. He's handsome, has an accent and dimples! There has got to be a flaw._

"Sorry about that." I tell him as his hands leave my body. _Nooo…_

"You don't have to apologize, sweetheart. It's mostly my fault." He says and smirks. _Dimples!_ "Can I ask you a question?" He asks and I nod. He holds up his hand with my phone in it. "Is this yours?" He asks.

"Yes. Thank you." I tell him as he hands me back my phone.

"My pleasure, love." He smirks and I nod awkwardly.

"Well, thanks, but I have to go. Thank you, again." I smile.

"You're most welcome, sweetheart." He grins and I nod. I go around him and walk to the front door. I step out into the night and frown. _Where's Kate?_

"Kate?" I ask into the air. I focus on my hearing and try to locate any sign of her.

"_What's your problem?"_ Kate's voice asks. _She's close._

"_You, sweetie." _A male voice says. I walk to the direction where the voices are coming from. I find Kate in front of Damon Salvatore in the alley behind the Grill.

"Kate?" I ask. Kate turns to me and back to Damon.

"Is she your little sister? Don't look so much alike." Damon says.

"Cousins, sisters. Apples, oranges. Isn't it all the same?" Kate counters.

"Well, she's hot. I'd like to get to know you better, babe." He tells me and my eyes widen as I scoff. _He's dead. _In a swift move, Kate tackles him to the wall. I hear footsteps and behind me appear Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline and Elena. I see the dimpled man and the other one who was with him a little far behind them.

"What's going on?" Elena asks as Kate punches Damon in the face and he falls on the floor. I see Stefan prepare to help Damon but I flip him hard on the ground. Caroline goes to lounge at me but I flash behind her, grab her shoulders and push her down on the ground. I suddenly feel something small disturbing my mental shield. _Witch._

"You should stop. It's not going to work; unless, you want me mad." I snap. _Wow, been a while._ I hear Kate groan. I turn to her and find Damon holding her from behind. I see Elena with a relieved look.

"Good and effective move to end this quarrel." The guy with the dimpled man says. _No, it's a good and effective move to get killed._

"It's over, Blondie." Damon whispers into Kate's ear and Kate laughs.

"No, this is when you don't know you've made a horrible move." Kate tells him with a grin. Her eyes turn blood red and Damon frowns. His frown is replaced with a look of pain. Kate's ability is electrocuting him with her mind and physical contact. He yells in pain as Kate holds him to her body. Everyone has a dumbfounded look as Kate lets Damon's unconscious body fall to the ground with a triumphant smile on her face.

"You're a witch?" Bonnie asks as Kate's eyes return to their normal clear-blue eyes.

"No, I'm a vampire. We just have better playthings. Who's next?" Kate grins.

"How about me?" Tanya's voice asks as she appears with her arms folded and a disappointed look on her face.

"I had reason to cause this." Kate says in her defense and Tanya raises an eyebrow.

"And you did splendid, darling." The brown haired man with the dimpled man says.

"Who are you again?" I ask him.

"Kol Mikaelson and this is my less important brother, Niklaus." Kol says and Niklaus glares at him. _Niklaus, huh? Nice name._

"They're Elijah's younger brothers." Tanya explains.

"Who?" I ask.

"The guy she's been dating." Kate says.

"What happened?" Tanya asks.

"Well, Damon said some words that I won't repeat to me and Nessie. And I'm willing to bet he's the one that put vervain in our drinks." Kate explains. Tanya's scolding pose towards Kate changes into a raging pose towards Damon; who's staggering to get up.

"He what!?" Tanya asks as Damon goes to lounge at Kate with a stake from behind, which causes me to gasp. The next second, he's thrown to the wall by Tanya, leaving a huge dent. _Huh, Uncle Em's strength isn't unique. _"Do that again and I'll make sure that the world you'll be living in is going to be a continuous nightmare you can't wake up from." Tanya threatens in a deadly, yet calm, voice.

"What happened now?" Jake's voice asks as he also appears. _This is going to get worse for them._

"Bastard over there threatened me and Renesmee." Kate says as she motions to Damon with her head. _We can't make a scandal. We just got here._ Jake's eyes fill with anger and, before he lounges at Damon, I step in his way.

"Ness." Jake warns.

"Don't." I plead with a serious voice.

"Oh, let him. It'll teach this leech how to treat a lady." Kate says in a mocking voice.

"Kate!" Tanya scolds as she gathers her morals and releases Damon. "Sometimes you are too much like Mother was." She says as I continue my pleading gaze with Jake.

"Fresh start, Jake." I remind him and he sighs in annoyance.

"Time to go home." Jake grumbles and I smile triumphantly as he walks away.

"I take it back; you are Mrs. Killjoy." Kate tells me and I roll my eyes at her. Tanya smacks the back of her head and Kate hisses.

"And you are Mrs. Trouble." Tanya says. "Sorry for the trouble. We meant no harm." Tanya tells everyone who got harmed.

"But they-"

"Shut it." Tanya cuts off Kate. Kate scoffs and I hold a chuckle, which Kate notices and glares at me. "You're all invited to our home, next to the Mikaelson's home, for a dinner party as a sign of peace tomorrow night." Tanya says to everyone who is present and I huff. _Great._

"Can we leave?" Kate asks in annoyance. Tanya narrows her eyes at her and walks away. Kate and I share a look and follow Tanya's path.

* * *

We arrive home in minutes to find Aunt Rosie and Uncle Em by the front door.

"Where's Jake?" I ask. _Please, don't tell me he went for a run._

"He went for a run." Uncle Em says. _Crap._

"What happened?" Aunt Rosie asks.

"Local vampires had a little disagreement with Kate." Tanya says.

"Local vampires, that went after me and Nessie. And the same ones you invited for a dinner party tomorrow 'as a sign of peace'." Kate mocks in anger.

"Yes. They'll be in our playground, our home, and our rules." Tanya grins, which causes the grins on Kate and me. "Tomorrow night will be an eventful night, so I'm gonna have to be in charge of the house." Tanya explains as she turns to her parents at her last statement.

"You have the night, sweetie. We'll go for a little trip tomorrow." Aunt Rosie says as she grins at Uncle Em.

"At our rate, we might arrive early." Uncle Em tells Tanya as he keeps his eyes on Aunt Rosie. Tanya, Kate and I make disgusted faces.

"There goes my dreamy night." Kate groans and walks away.

"Yup." I say and follow her.

"I second that." Tanya says and follows us as well. We hear Aunt Rosie and Uncle Em chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**As promised a new chapter. I'm not sure about it but it's what my hand wrote. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't want to." Kate complains as Tanya and I prepare the table. Aunt Rosie and Uncle Em left early this morning and Jake arrived at that same time to go straight to bed to sleep off the run from the night.

"You're going to." Tanya tells her.

"Why?" Kate whines as she stands up from a chair at the table and begins to help us. I chuckle at her childish behavior.

"Because we're a family. You and I are no cousins to Jacob and Renesmee, and we're no cousins to them. We're sisters and brother; siblings. If one is in danger so is the other. We protect each other…" Tanya explains.

"Until our hearts stop beating…" Kate says.

"Always." I finish our unbreakable vow.

"You're right, but do you have to invite Elijah's family? It's not that I don't like them, it's just that Kol is always flirting with me." Kate says and I smile as we set up the plates.

"Only, because you refused to go on a date with him." Tanya says and I mock a shocking expression.

"Why? He looked cute." I ask.

"Well, because he sees women as prey for his own benefit. I think that when he's done with one, he moves to the next easy one. How will I be different? I'm not a patient or good tempered woman." Kate says.

"Elijah's told me he's been decent. Not a sign of womanizer on him since you rejected him. You must have thrown daggers with your words."Tanya says.

"Give him a chance, Kate." I tell her and she huffs, which causes me and Tanya to chuckle.

"Fine." Kate sighs in annoyance. Tanya and I grin in triumph to each other.

"You'll have fun." Tanya says.

"Yeah, well, whatever." Kate says.

"I'm going shopping, anyone want in?" Tanya asks.

"Sure." Kate says with a smile.

"For the dinner party and you already said 'yes' so you're going." Tanya grins and goes to the kitchen.

"What? No." Kate says and I laugh. _This is why you always wait or ask for a full explanation._

"You already said 'yes'." Tanya grins as she comes back with her purse.

"I'll be around town." I tell them.

"Be here before seven." Tanya tells me as she leaves with a hesitant Kate behind her. I go to the kitchen and open the fridge to get a blood bag; the hunger of two days already taking its toll on me. I finish drinking the blood bag and throw it away. I go to get a piece of bread and head upstairs. I walk to Jake's room and enter it. I find him half on the bed and half dangling over the edge. I shake him and he wakes and sits up with a start. There's _nothing new here._ He calms down when he sees me and his face turns into a drowsy one again. I hand him the piece of bread and he takes it.

"Thanks." He says and I nod.

"I'm going into town. Need anything?" I ask as he finishes eating the bread.

"Nope." He answers and flops back down on the bed. I walk out of the room and go downstairs. I put on my grey coat and grab my phone and wallet. I exit the house and begin my walk into town.

* * *

I arrive into town square; carefully using my supernatural speed. I scope the area for a library. _Aren't small towns supposed to have huge libraries with their full histories?_ I keep looking around and grin as I finally see one.

I go over to the store and enter it. The small bell rings as I open the door to enter. I see the librarian and some other people at tables in front of rows filled with books reading. I scan the rows but find nothing interesting. _Wuthering Heights. _I stop and pick out the book. I stare at its cover and smile. _Yay! I've been looking for this book._

I scan each row and take my time. I pick out two smaller books of romance and sit down to read them. I finish reading them and put them back in their respective rows. I keep 'Wuthering Heights' and go over to the librarian.

"Welcome, what can I do for you?" I hand her the book and she takes it.

"You have good taste." She comments.

"Thank you." I tell her.

"That'll be ten dollars." She says as she smiles and I frown. "What is it, child?" She asks.

"It's a really good book and a classic. I thought it would cost more." I tell her.

"I know, but why deny reading for youngsters like you?" She says and I nod. I hand her a twenty dollar bill as she gives me my book.

"Sweetie, I said 'ten'." She says as she eyes the money.

"I don't have anything else," I lie, "keep the change." I tell her with a smile.

"Oh, bless you, child." She says and I nod.

"Have a good day." I tell her.

"You should stay." She says and I frown.

"Why?" I ask and then she points to outside. I follow the direction of her finger and see the graying sky. _Rain._ "Oh, I love the rain, so don't worry." I assure her and walk outside before she said anything. I step outside as drops of water begin to fall. I put the book inside my coat to keep it from getting wet. I walk down the sidewalk and smile as the water drops on my skin. I decide to walk home as I stare up at the sky and see the gray clouds. I see the water drop from the sky and smile. _It's so beautiful, yet people find it sad-looking._

"Do you need a ride, love?" An accented voice asks. I stop and turn to my side to see Niklaus in his black SUV or whatever car that is. By now, I'm soaking wet.

"I can walk." I tell him.

"I know you can but that's not what I asked and you're shivering." He says and that's when I notice that I'm shivering.

"I can get home on my own and I don't want to get your car wet." I tell him.

"You're worried you'll get my car wet?" He asks and I nod. He smirks and parks the car. _Dimples! _I frown as he steps out of his car and joins me in the rain. I chuckle at his method into getting me in the car. "Will you get in the car now?" He asks with a hopeful look and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"Honestly?" He asks and I nod. "I don't know. Why are you out here instead of finding some shelter?" He asks.

"Touché." I say with a smile. "I'll take that ride." I tell him as a cold breeze finds its way to my skin.

"Very well." He says as he puts a hand on the small of my back and guides me to the other side of the car. He opens the car door for the passenger seat and helps me inside. "Are you cold, sweetheart?" He asks.

"A tad." I answer. He opens the door to the backseat and pulls out a blanket.

"Take off your coat." He says and I raise my eyebrows.

"That is not what I mean." He chuckles and I oblige._ Dimples!_ I drop my coat on my feet as he wraps the blanket around my shoulders. His curled hair filled with water drops that drop on me. _I would love to trace my hands through it._ His scent of mint and early forest mist fill my nostrils.

"There you go." He says and closes the door. The next second he's on the driver's seat and turning on the engine. "So why were you intentionally getting wet sweetheart?" He asks and I smile. I reach over and place my palm on his cheek. He looks taken-aback, but I show him what I saw when I looked straight at the sky; his scruff tickling my skin as he turns to look at me with a frown.

_There's my answer. _I send him my thought.

"How did you do that?" He asks in amazement as I retract my hand.

"It's my ability." I answer.

"Not following, love." He says.

"It's a long story for our short ride to my home." I tell him.

"How about you tell me that story tomorrow at lunch or dinner?" He asks and I stiffen. Memories of Nahuel taking me to dinner appear in my mind. _Nahuel._ "Are you alright, love?" Niklaus asks.

"Yeah." I tell him as I begin to tremble in fear of him doing to me what one of his kind did to me. He carefully eyes me. _He's going to bite me. He's going to hurt me. Why the hell did I get in this car?_ He stops the car at the side of the road and I start to breathe rapidly. _No, no, no._ His hand reaches over to me and I flinch as I gasp. _Please, don't._ He frowns at my actions.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, sweetheart." He says with a hurt look. _God I can be a paranoid fool._

"Sorry; reflex." I tell him.

"I have no intention in harming you." He says as I calm down.

"It's just a bad memory. Um, I'll go with you tomorrow." I tell him. _The least I can do is accept his offer._

"Are you sure, love?" He smirks and I smile. _Dimples!_

"Yeah." I nod.

"As you wish." He grins and begins to drive again. _Dimples! _"It's a beautiful sight." He says.

"What?" I frown.

"What you risk getting yourself wet to see." He says and I chuckle.

"Yeah, well I used to lie on a meadow back home and just stare at the sky. Come rain or sunshine." I tell him. He glances at me with a smile and focuses back on the road.

"I can see it's worth it." He says.

"Yeah, and since I don't have a meadow here, I have to get used to whatever I can do to watch the sky." I tell him with a smile.

"From where do you come from?" He asks.

"A town called Forks, near Seattle." I tell him.

"You're very far from home, love." He smirks. _Dimples!_

"Yeah." I say as he parks in my driveway. "So, I'll see you tonight?" I ask.

"Do you want to see me?" He smirks and I blush. _Dimples!_

"Maybe." I say as I chuckle and step out of the car. "How'd you know where I live?" I ask as the rain begins to stop.

"It's a small town and you're my brother's girl's family." He says.

"Oh, well, thanks for the ride." I tell him.

"It's my pleasure, love." He smirks. _Dimples! _I close the door to the passenger seat and walk up to my house. I open the door and before I close it I see Niklaus waiting until I got inside. _Such a gentleman._ I turn around to find Tanya and Kate grinning, while Jake has a death glare from where he's sitting in the living room. I realize something as I take the blanket Niklaus gave me. _My coat._

* * *

**Well, that was it. I'll try posting one later or on Monday since i won't be having my computer for a while. For now I know that there might be some questions about Nahuel and Renesmee's past but it'll be revealed in time so don't worry. Again I say, it's a complicated story because i made some twists.**

**Hoped you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry for such a late update and breaking my promise but i had a few technical difficulties and i couldn't upload. So here is another chapter...review and have fun! i own nothing...**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

_Is he cute? He looks cute. Was he charming? Did you like him? Did he like you? Did you talk? Are you going out? Did he ask you out or did you ask him out? You said 'yes', right? Did you two kiss? Damn! _

_Ever since I got back that is all I heard from Tanya and Kate, even when I was trying to take a peaceful shower. Ugh! I love them to death, but sometimes I prefer Jake's glares_

I pick out a lilac blouse and a blue skirt with brown boots. I braid my hair to one side and finish getting ready. I go to Jake's room to find him watching T.V. _He's not dressed yet?_

"You're not joining us?" I ask him.

"Nope, I'll be prone to kill someone." He says as he smirks and I hear the doorbell sound. "That's your cue." He says as he grins and I glare at him. I stick my tongue out at him and turn on my heel to head downstairs as I hear him chuckle. _Lucky bastard._ I step downstairs next to Kate, who is wearing an annoyed face.

"Welcome." Tanya greets after opening the door to reveal Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and Tyler. The group enters with amazed looks as they survey our house.

"You have a lovely home." Stefan says.

"Thanks." Kate says and everyone becomes weary of me and Kate.

"Please, let's go to the dining room." Tanya says as she motions them to walk to a room where the dining table is. Tanya passes us and gives us a warning look. We enter the room and everyone seats down; leaving seven seats. I frown at the empty chairs.

"Who else is coming?" I ask Tanya. "Apart from Kol and Niklaus." I add.

"Elijah, her boyfriend, and Rebekah. She's their little sister." Kate answers just as the doorbell sounds.

"The Originals are coming?" Tyler asks.

"That's them." Tanya says and leaves to answer the door. A minute passes and Niklaus, Kol, an older version of Kol and a blonde girl appear into the room with Tanya next to the man with great resemblance to Kol. _They must be Elijah and Rebekah._

"This night just got better." Damon says with sarcasm. _Good thing the food is already on the table. It skips the awkward moment when someone goes to get the food and silence falls._

"What? Annoyed to find a lot of people that can kick your ass in the same room as you?" Kate says with tease.

"Kate, be nice." Tanya warns. "Ness." Tanya calls and I go over to her with the older version of Kol standing next to her. "This is Elijah." She introduces us as she holds his hand. "Elijah, this is my sister; Renesmee." Tanya introduces us.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Tanya has talked a lot about you."Elijah says as he places a chaste kiss on my knuckles, which cause me to blush._ Does everyone in their family have an accent? It's so sexy._

"Nice to meet you." I tell him.

"So, let's start this evening." Tanya says. I walk to a chair and Niklaus pulls it out for me. I smile in gratitude to him and I sit.

"Thank you." I tell him.

"My pleasure, love." He says and sits next to me. His eyes are staring at me and it causes me to blush. Kol sits next to Kate, while Elijah sits next to Tanya. The blonde girl, Rebekah, sits next to Niklaus.

"Let's begin with introductions." Tanya says. "I'm Tanya Denali. These," Tanya points at me and Kate, "are my cousin and sister, Renesmee Cullen and Kate Denali." She says respectively. "Also, there's my friend, Jacob Black. Who's upstairs being lazy." She says a little louder.

"Aren't you cousins?" Rebekah asks._ They all just have to have accents._

"Yes, Kate and I are sisters, and Renesmee is our cousin and Jacob is a somewhat of a distant cousin; so to speak. We are cousins, but isn't it all the same? Calling each other cousins is just stupid. We're family. So I find no logic in the word 'cousin'." Tanya explains and we all begin to eat.

"So, what the hell did you do to me yesterday?" Damon asks Kate.

"I electrocuted you." Kate says with a grin.

"Fantastic." Rebekah says as she chuckles.

"It was." Kol says with a smile.

"You're not a witch, so what are you?" Bonnie asks.

"We're vampires." Tanya answers.

"All of you?" Elena asks.

"Yes, except Jacob and Grandma." Kate answers.

"Well, what are you exactly because you," Damon says as he points at me, "have a heartbeat." He says.

"Well, that is none of your concern." Kate tells him.

"I'm gonna go get more garlic bread." Tanya says as she stands up and shares a look with Elijah before leaving to the kitchen. That causes me to frown.

"Why can't I know?" Damon asks.

"The less you all know the better." Kate says as she takes a swig of her drink.

"Okay, so I'll just compel it out of her." Damon says with a grin and a cold shiver of fear goes up my spine.

"Oh, you don't want to do that." Kate says with a threatening tone.

"Let's show a bit more respect to the lady, Salvatore." Niklaus says as he shoots a deadly glare at Damon. _If looks could kill._

"He kind of can't." I say. _Thank whoever it is that I inherited my mother's shield._

"Like I care." Damon snickers.

"Damon." Stefan says in a warning tone.

"I really don't." Damon says in cockiness. He groans loudly as a knife protrudes through his chest as Tanya leans down to his ear. Stefan goes to stand up but Elijah pushes him down on his chair as everyone stares in horror.

"First, listen to what she has to say." Elijah says.

"You should be careful who you threaten because they might just be a little too bad tempered." Tanya whispers to Damon's ear. "You're lucky I didn't drive a stake right through your heart. And you see how easy it would've been." Tanya says with a grin. She straightens up and keeps the dagger where it is. "Now, I was planning on doing this much later on, but you people are proving to be rather unpredictable. I can't have that. Not against my family." Tanya explains and removes the dagger. "Don't ever go after my sisters again." She tells Damon.

"You were going so well, until you removed the dagger." Kate says to Tanya and I roll my eyes at her.

"Now that the hostility has left my body; everyone who doesn't live in this house or isn't an Original, may leave or be kicked out." Tanya says with a smile. _Great first impression._ Everyone who Tanya pointed out to leave starts to leave. Stefan helps Damon get up and they leave. "Well, glad that's over." Tanya sighs as Elijah sits on his chair and she sits on his lap. _They're so cute._

"So, what are you?" Kol asks me and I narrow my eyes at him. "I can ask, right?" He asks Tanya.

"I don't know. You're too impulsive and mean." Tanya says.

"Then, what are we?" I ask Tanya and Kate turns to her.

"You two have no existing words to describe you." Tanya says. _You did not._

"Yeah, but I got one that fully describes you." I tell her as I take a sip from my drink.

"Which is?" Tanya asks.

"Control freak." Kate asks as everyone watches in amusement. I stand up and reach for some bread.

"I am not." Tanya says. _We'll see about that._ I crumple the bread in my hand and let it fall on the floor. Tanya gasps as I wipe the crumbs from my hand and let them fall on the floor.

"You were saying." Kate says as I sit down.

"I'm fine." Tanya says as she turns away from the mess and Elijah rubs her arm while he chuckles, and so does everyone else.

"So, going back to our main topic. What are you?" Rebekah asks me.

"Well," I begin, "I'm a hybrid." I answer and Niklaus chokes on his drink.

"You turned her, Nik?" Kol asks him and I frown.

"No, I would've remembered if I turned her." Niklaus says.

"She's not a werewolf-vampire hybrid." Kate says.

"She's a human-vampire hybrid." Tanya says.

"How's that even possible?" Elijah asks. _Great topic._

"Well-"

"Don't!" Tanya cuts off Kate before she gave her more perverted explanation.

"Really?" I say as I glare at Kate's childish behavior.

"Her mother was human at the time, while her father was a vampire." Jacob's voice explains from the doorway of the dining room. He looks like he's just seen a ghost, but he's hiding it.

"Jacob, right?" Elijah asks. Jake simply turns on his heel and leaves. I hear his footsteps receding, the front door opening and then closing.

"I'll get it later." I tell Tanya and Kate; who are wearing worried faces. Everyone else is staring at us. "What?" I ask.

"Your friend's a dog?" Kol asks and I glare at him.

"He has a name." I hiss at him.

"Well, it's getting late. We should go." Elijah says as he lifts Tanya up and places her on her feet. He stands up and Rebekah follows.

"I'll stay a while longer." Kol says with a grin as he looks at Kate.

"I'll keep him in check." Niklaus tells Elijah.

"Please, do." Elijah says.

"Like that's even possible." Rebekah says with a grin.

"Bite me, Bekah." Kol says as he glares at her with a smirk. Rebekah grins and turns to leave. Elijah and Tanya follow her. "So, how about that date, darling?" Kol asks Kate. She looks at me and I nod towards him in encouragement.

"Well, I'm gonna go get some fresh air." I announce as I stand up.

"I'll go with you, love." Niklaus says and I nod. We walk over to the front door as Tanya is heading upstairs.

"Goodnight, Niklaus." Tanya tells him.

"Goodnight. I had fun this evening." He tells her. She nods and heads upstairs. I walk over to the front door and frown at my coat. "You left it in my car and with a good book inside." Niklaus says and I smile as I turn to face him.

"Thank you so much." I tell him and he smirks. _Dimples!_

"It was no problem, sweetheart. So, about our dinner. Is picking you up at seven all right?" He asks and I nod.

"What should I wear?" I ask.

"Simple clothing will suffice. You'll still look gorgeous." He says and I giggle.

"Okay." I say as Kate and Kol appear.

"You're not the only one with a date tomorrow, brother." Kol says and I narrow my eyes at Kate with a smile.

"Yeah." Kate says.

"Well, I'm leaving. Thank you for a pleasant evening, darling." Kol tells Kate and places a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "See you at home, Nik." He says and leaves after giving me a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow, love." Niklaus tells me and places a fiery, sweet chaste kiss on my knuckles. _Where did manners like these go?_ He frowns and I notice our linked hands. I retract mine before giving him any more of my thoughts.

"Sorry." I tell him.

"I don't mind at all. Goodnight, love." He says.

"Goodnight." I tell him and he leaves. I close the door behind him and sigh.

"I know, right?" Kate says and we end up chuckling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for updating so late, i had tons of school activities that were taking up my time.**

**I don't own anything but the plot of the story.**

**YOUR MOTIVATION, i'm grateful for your review and calm down...i'm not giving up on this story until it's finished. When the holiday vacation comes there will be more updates and quicker ones, too.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

I groan as I open my eyes to see a little sunlight ray shine through a gap between my curtains. _'About our dinner'._ His sexy accent echoes through my voice, which causes me to grin as I remember the date I have tonight.

I push the covers off of me and stand up. I stretch and release a rather unsexy noise. I compose myself and go to the bathroom. I take off my pajamas and pull on some sweat pants. I change my tank top and put on a sweat shirt. I brush my hair with my hands and let it fall freely. _Thank God I have manageable hair._ I pick up my phone and ear buds and go downstairs.

I walk into the kitchen and get a juicy red apple. I head for the freezer and see the blood bags._ I can go a day without drinking blood, and I don't like to drink it. Bugger it._ I giggle to myself as I say that in my head. I exit the kitchen and find Kate watching T.V. which causes me to frown.

"Where's Aunt Rosie and Uncle Em?" I ask her as she continues to watch _Tom and Jerry, really?_

"They decided to add one more day to their romantic trip to Spain." Kate says as she cringes when she says _romantic._ I nod and go to the dining room to finish my apple in peace. I enter it. _Elijah_. He's sitting in a chair in front of Tanya as they look like they're having an intimate conversation. I frown. _Why's he wearing a suit?_

"Morning." I greet with a grin on my face as I sit down a few chairs away from them.

"Morning, Munchkin." Tanya greets.

"Good morning, Renesmee." Elijah greets and I squint.

"Please, call me 'Ness'." I tell him as I continue to eat my apple. _So much for peace._

"Alright, Ness." He says in correction.

"Thanks." I say as I finish my apple. "I'm going for a run." I tell Tanya.

"Be safe." Tanya tells me with a smile and I leave. I throw away the apple in the kitchen trashcan and head outside of the house. I shiver a little due to the cold morning but I shake it off. I start sprinting to the woods and put on my era buds that are connected to my phone.

I listen to my music as I speed up to a supernatural pace, but not as potent as my family's. Even though I can outrun any other vampire thanks to the inheritance I have of my father's speed. I smile as I feel the adrenaline go through my body. I chuckle as I continue to watch the blurry woods around me. I feel my heart beat against my chest at its abnormal fast rate. The wind caressing my skin as I watch the nature around me with my enhanced senses. _So beautiful._

I spot some ruins and I come to a stop in front of them. _Wow._ The remnants of the stones tell me this was a huge house ages ago. But now there are only stones and broken statues. I take off my ear buds and sense someone or something behind me. As reflex, I grab the collar of the figure, throw him to the ground with my weight on top, pull him up by his collar to my face and push him down hard against the ground. _Jake._ I sigh in relief as I stand up. He groans as he stands up and rubs the back of his head.

"Sorry." I tell him and I hear a crack as he readjusts his collarbone. "Really sorry." I tell him.

"It's okay, Nessie. I'm glad I don't have to worry over someone sneaking up on you." He says with a smirk and goes to sit down on a boulder. His face is unreadable. I step in front of him and place my palm on his cheek.

_What's wrong? _I ask through my thoughts and he chuckles.

"Nothing gets past you." He says.

_Jake._ I think with frustration and he sighs.

"Okay, um, I kind of imprinted." He says and my eyebrows rise in surprise.

"Come again?" I ask as I remove my palm from his cheek in shock. _I must've heard wrong._

"I imprinted." He repeats. _Nope, I'm right._ I frown.

"On who?" I ask and he sighs.

"On the last being I would ever expect." He says. _Vampire._

"Vampire." I whisper. "Who?" I ask.

"On Elijah's sister, Rebekah. I told Tanya and she said she would explain the situation to him." He says and I sigh in relief. _The girl seemed nice and no wonder Elijah was there._ I sit down next to him and take his hand.

_How does it feel? To imprint._ I question and he takes a deep breath as he stares out into the trees.

_It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like…gravity moves…suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does…I'll be whatever she needs me to be, whether a protector, or a lover, or a friend. I really don't care._ His feelings flood me so much; I see the fire that glows around an image of Rebekah in his head. I smile at my big brother.

_You love her._ I say as a statement. He nods and smiles. _Well, what are you doing out here?_ I ask him.

"I had gone to see her last night." He says and my eyes widen.

_You did? _I question with excitement.

"Yeah, we liked one another immediately. I can't explain it well in words as I showed you." He says.

_Does she know you imprinted on her?_ I question.

"I'm gonna tell her on our date tonight." He says.

_Wow. Everyone has a date tonight. _I smile. _Oh, no._ I retract my hand quickly but it's too late.

"What? Who?" Jake asks. His protective pose comes into gear as he stands up.

"Tanya, Kate and I." I say in a low voice. I avoid his eyes to not look at his angry features.

"With who?" He asks in a serious tone.

"Kate's going with Kol and I'm going with Niklaus." I whisper.

"No you're not. Neither is Kate." He says and I frown in anger. I stand up to him in a challenging pose.

"You'll still let us." I say with a grin.

"Why's that?" He asks with a scoff. I place my palm on his cheek again.

_They are both Rebekah's older brothers and since they are vampires I don't think they will be too fond of their vampire little sister to go on a date with her werewolf mate; unless, they are doing the same with you. _I show him all the scenarios that can play out. From them not letting him take Rebekah out, to not letting him see her again. He just stares at me with an emotionless face. _You know I'm right. _I tell him and retract my hand from his cheek.

"They're her older brothers?" He asks.

"Yeah, they are." I answer with a triumphant grin. He shows an intense face as he thinks things over; with reason to.

"Fine." He grumbles and I smile.

"Thanks." I say as I peck his cheek.

"Whatever." He grumbles and I roll my eyes at his immaturity.

"Want to join me for the rest of my run?" I ask and he grins. The next second, there's a huge russet wolf where Jake was. _'I'll take that as a "yes".'_ I grin and we speed off through the woods.

* * *

Jake and I arrive back home at noon from exploring the woods, just as Elijah's car is leaving. We both enter the house to find Tanya and Kate watching T.V. _World's Dumbest. Now that is entertainment._

"Before anyone leaves tonight, I'm doing boy checks." Jake announces and we all groan. "Either that, or no dates tonight." He says with a grin.

"Fine." I grumble as I sit down next to Kate.

"Fine." Kate sighs.

"Fine." Tanya says.

"Good." Jake says and goes upstairs.

"Do you mind?" Kate asks me and I frown.

"What?" I ask.

"You're sweaty." She complains and I scoff.

"So?" I ask.

"I'm clean." She says and I grin. _Not for long._ She looks at me with narrowed ayes. "Don't you dare!" Kate warns and I go to hug her but she flashes away as Tanya laughs. I chase her through the entire house and I finally hug her back at the living room. "No!" She shrieks and I let go.

"I love you." I tell her as she stomps her way upstairs.

"I hate you!" She squeals and I laugh.

* * *

**Please review if you can. Thanks for reading XD**

**I will update later today and yes the chapter will be Nessie and Klaus' date.**

**Please check out chapter 1 at the bottoom since i left a message and an explanation.**

**And Jacob and Nessie's bond is as strong as if they are real siblings...he's her friend, brother and protector but nothing else and they are as close as any friends.**

**Also, if i am to continue this story i have a question...should i keep jacob to imprint on rebekah and have this relationship with rebekah or introduce garrett to be with rebekah and keep jacob as well for a future relationship with a very very special oc that you may all like?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Sorry it took so long...had momentary block but now i know where i'm taking this story and i have been busy with another. I apologize.**

* * *

I survey my closet for something to wear. _'Simple clothing'. Ha! If it was that easy. _I groan as I put a shirt in front of my upper body. _At least I have underwear on._ I look at my closet once more and sigh in relief. I take out a blue, sleeveless sundress with little buttons that go from the cleavage to the waist. I put the dress on and put on light-brown boots. I clip the front of my hair back, make sure my locket is around my neck and put on simple make-up. _And done._ I stand over to the mirror and nod at myself in satisfaction. _Wait…_I frown.

_Simple long hair…Simple bronze hair…Simple brown eyes…Simple figure…What is so special about me? Besides being a rare hybrid._

I sigh. _An Original Hybrid is interested in a simple Halfling? Great, now I don't want to go. I can't go through this again. Too many emotions. _I sigh and head downstairs. _Lie and don't ruin anyone's night._

I reach downstairs and see Jake and Kate on the living room couch watching T.V.

"Hey." I muse. They turn their heads to me with smiles on their faces.

"Well, well, look at you." Kate says with a grin as she stands up. Kate's wearing a simple, yellow sundress with her hair in a messy bun. Jake just scoffs and I roll my eyes at him. The doorbell rings and Kate and I freeze, except Jake who just turns off the T.V. and stands up to answer the door. He opens it and on the other side are Niklaus and Kol.

"Ready, darling?" Kol asks Kate as Jake grabs his jacket. Jake turns to me and Kate as we approach the door.

"You two know the rules." Jake tells me and Kate.

"Yes." Kate and I say in unison in an exasperate tone.

"Okay, because we don't want a repeat of last time. Right, Kate?" Jake asks her and she gives him a fake smile.

"Yes, Jacob." Kate says through greeted teeth and Jake leaves with a grin on his face.

"Bastard." Kate whispers and I elbow her ribs.

"Kate." I tell her in a warning tone.

"Kidding." Kate says with a smile and I roll my eyes at her.

"This was fun." Kol says with a grin; referring to the scene with Jacob.

"Don't remind me." Kate says as she puts on her coat. "See you later, Ness." Kate tells me and I nod at her in understanding. She smiles and leaves with Kol in what appears to be his car.

"Ready to go, love?" Niklaus asks me.

"I'm not going." I blurt out and he frowns.

"Why?" He asks.

"Personal reasons." I answer as I feel my scar tingle.

"But you're dressed." He points out with one raised eyebrow in confusion.

"Last minute thing." I tell him. "I'm sorry. I just don't feel comfortable going." I add. He has a look as in contemplating my words and smirks. _He smirks!?_

"Then, why don't we stay in?" He asks and I frown. "It'll be more comfortable for you." He adds.

"Um, I don't know." I say in doubt.

"I promise I won't do you harm, love." He says with sincerity in his eyes and I narrow my eyes at him.

"How do I know you're telling the truth? I've heard horrible things of you from my grandparents. Your family is well-known." I tell him and he's speechless. _I left him speechless? I, Renesmee Cullen, left, Niklaus Mikaelson, speechless? _He shakes his head out of his trance.

"I'm being genuine here, love. You can read my thoughts if you have to." He says with so much sincerity in his eyes as he offers me his hand to read his thoughts. _But then, we'll be built with mistrust._ I stare at his hand and bite my lower lip as I think it over for a minute. _No._

"No." I answer as I look back up at him. He frowns and drops his hand.

"You know you can read my thoughts, love. I won't mind and I won't justify my actions." He says and I nod.

"But I want to trust you." I tell him and he seems taken aback.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" He asks.

"Yeah." I smile and we small into silence. _Maybe I can be his friend for now and go slow._ "Want to come inside for some tea? I owe you answers." I tell him and he grins. _Damn those dimples._ I keep my scarred wrist out of his sight to avoid questions.

"I'd be most honored, Renesmee." He says and I step aside to let him walk inside with a squint. I close the door behind him and lead him to the kitchen.

"You can call me 'Ness'." I tell him as we enter the kitchen.

"I like 'Renesmee'." He says and I blush as I turn to the stove. I feel his hand cover mine as I go to turn the stove on. A nice burning sensation courses through me. I shake it off and frown at him. "Go sit down and let me be the gentleman here, love." He says and I nod with a smile as I feel dizziness from our close proximity. I turn and sit on a stool at the counter in the center of the kitchen. I stare at him and tell him where everything he needs is. "So, how about that long story you owe me?" He asks as he sits next to me while the tea gets ready.

"Well, our species are called the Cold Ones." I tell him.

"Yes, I've heard about your species but very little." He says.

"Yeah, well, we can't compel and we can't manipulate dreams, but some of us have an ability." I explain. "And my family doesn't burn in the sun, but we glow so my family has to wear something to cover that. Our family emblems are what cover my family." I explain.

"Yes, Tanya said she and Emmett are stronger than any other vampire. Kate can electrocute anyone through her touch but then Rosalie has no ability." He says and I nod. _Tanya can talk a lot in front of any crowd._ "What about you, Jacob and the reminder of your family?" He asks.

"Well, Jacob is a werewolf that can turn whenever he wants like any wolf like him. And don't even dare think that you can turn him into a hybrid." I say in a warning tone and he nods.

"Then I would lose you in the process and I have no intention on doing that." He says and I nod.

"My Dad can read minds. My Mom has a mental shield that protects her from anything supernatural. My aunt Alice can see the future but it can change. My uncle Jasper can control others' emotions. My grandpa has complete control of his bloodlust and my grandma has no ability." I explain.

"What about you, love?" He asks.

"At first, I could only project things from my mind to others but now I can read their minds, but I need physical contact. I also have my mother's mental shield." I tell him and he smiles.

"And your ability is most fascinating. I enjoyed your lovely voice in my head." He says with a grin and I blush. "But then how are you a hybrid?" He asks.

"My Dad is a vampire and in the time that my mother had me, she was human throughout the pregnancy." I tell him. The kettle whistles and Niklaus goes over to it. He pours the tea into two mugs and comes back with them. He hands me a cup and I take it. I take a sip of it and enjoy the warmth of it as it goes down my throat. "I almost-no, I killed my Mom when she was giving birth to me. I was draining her blood from the inside unconsciously and whenever I moved I hurt her." I say with a sigh.

"But she's fine, love." He says and I can see he's trying to comfort me.

"Yeah, but I took her choice away. I forced her to become a vampire." I tell him.

"If she wanted to be with her family, she would've changed." He says.

"I know and she was ready to be one, but still…" I whisper.

"So, what can or can't you do, Princess?" He asks as I take a sip from my tea and I chuckle at his nickname.

"Well, the sun has no effect on me, so I don't need to hide. I'm fairly strong and fast. I don't know how endurable I am, but my heart is a huge weakness. Unlike my family, I can't turn others into my species of vampires and I am still half-human. I can also survive on human food or blood, but I prefer blood." I tell him.

"How long can you age?" He asks.

"I stopped aging when I was seven." I tell him and his eyes widen in surprise which causes me to laugh.

"How old are you, again?" He asks in confusion.

"Technically, seventeen and I'll remain with this appearance for the rest of my life." I tell him as I finish my tea and set the mug down.

"How long are you planning on staying?" He asks.

"I don't know. I might skip town for two days." I tell him and he frowns.

"Why?" He asks.

"My birthday is in two days and everyone makes a huge deal about it." I explain.

"I love birthdays." He says and I scoff.

"Well, you've had a thousand birthdays. Of course you'll love them. It means you have billions of presents. I on the other hand don't like my affection being bought and see how my family gets if I like a present more than the other. I appreciate it, but it's not worth it to see them like that." I tell him.

"It is a day to celebrate." He says with a grin and I shrug. We settle on a comfortable silence but it's too much.

"This is nice." I blurt out.

"What is?" He asks.

"Talking with you. It's been a while." I tell him.

"What? A date?" He asks.

"Yeah and I'm sorry if I ruined any plans you had for tonight." I say in embarrassment of not wanting to go. _You are a fool, Renesmee Carlie Cullen._

"I don't mind, love. I am comfortable with just your company." He says and I smile with a blush. I hear the front door open and close. A minute later, Aunt Rosie and uncle Em enter the kitchen with questioning faces.

"Hey, Munchkin." Uncle Em greets and glares at Niklaus.

"Hi. You're Niklaus, right? The hybrid?" Aunt Rosie asks.

"Yes, I was just about to leave." Niklaus says in a gentlemanly manner as he stands up.

"Oh, don't leave on our account." Aunt Rosie says.

"Goodbye." Uncle Em says and I roll my eyes at my uncle's protectiveness.

"Emmett." Aunt Rosie hisses as she elbows uncle Em's ribs.

"It's quite alright, Miss Cullen. I have plans on seeing your niece tomorrow." He says and turns to me. "If you'll have me, that is." He adds.

"Of course." I nod.

"Wrong answer." Uncle Em says and Aunt Rosie stomps his foot, which causes him to groan in pain.

"I'll walk you to the door." I tell Niklaus and he nods. We pass my aunt and uncle and head toward the front door. We both step outside with the door slightly closed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He says and leans in to place a kiss on my cheek. A burning sensation stays as his lips retract. "Sweet dreams, love." He says.

"Goodnight." I whisper and he smiles. He begins to walk to his car and I wait until he is gone. I step inside and close the door behind me as I place my hand over the spot where he kissed me. I lean against the front door and let out a dreamy sigh.

"It appears that we need to have a heart-to-heart since I've been missing on many things." Aunt Rosie says with a grin and I smile.

* * *

**Ask any questions and I'll answer later on. Thank u and remember to review 'cause it brings inspiration.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, sorry for the late update...i'll really try to update much faster...enjoy and i own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

I open my eyes to the morning rays of the sun. Feeling extremely tired after having talked to Aunt Rosie about Niklaus and the lack of motivation due to tomorrow's events.

_One more day._

I get up and walk into my bathroom. I wash my teeth and see my reflection on the bathroom mirrors. The bags under my eyes not showing my tiredness; it shows my hunger. I hear my phone vibrate hard on whatever surface it is; the short notification telling me it's a text message. I finish washing my teeth and go back to my room. I locate my phone on my nightstand. I pick up my phone and unlock the screen to see a number I don't recognize with a text below it. I open it fully as I frown. '_I'll be picking you up at seven to go to the Grill. Don't back down on me, love. –Klaus'._ I smile widely and save the number as 'Niklaus'.

* * *

I head downstairs after having got dressed and step into the kitchen to find Tanya sipping blood from a mug.

"So, how was your night?" Tanya asks me with a grin on her face as I go to the fridge. I smile as I scan the items.

"It was nice. I'm seeing him today, too." I tell her as I pick out a blood bag and go sit in front of her. As I sit I notice she has her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Really?" She asks and I nod.

"I need to leave my fears behind. Not every vampire of their kind is the same." I say with pride as I drink from my blood bag.

"That sounds like a good idea. And you better be ready to tell him of your scar if he asks. Elijah's told me that Niklaus is very stubborn." Tanya says with a smile and I nod in understanding to what she means.

"So, how are you and Elijah?" I ask to change the subject before it's brought up.

"Fine, actually. He's really charming and courteous and kind." Tanya says in a dreamy state and I chuckle.

"So, you love him?" I ask with a grin.

"Yes…I do." She answers and I give her half a smile.

_I wish I had that._

"Good morning!" Kate says as she walks in to the kitchen with a bright smile.

"I'm guessing you killed your date since you're such in a good mood." I ask jokingly and Tanya and I chuckle. Kate chuckles without humor as she sits down on the stool next to mine.

"Actually, I had a lot of fun. Well, we both did and no, we didn't kiss. Though, he wanted a lot more than that." Kate says.

"You know he could be saying that same thing to his brothers right now?" I tell her and Kate ponders on it.

"Whatever. He isn't here." Kate says and we all chuckle.

"Good morning, girls." Jake says as he enters the kitchen all dressed up.

"Well, good morning to you too, stud." Kate says and we three chuckle.

"Where are you going?" Tanya asks in a seductive tone.

"I'm meeting Bekah to spend the day together." He answers.

"Really? So you two kissed last night?" I ask in a childish tone.

"Maybe?" He says with a cocky grin that can mean 'yes' or 'no'. _Damn!_

"So, where are you guys going?" Tanya asks in her normal voice.

"Don't do any intimate activities that can take the whole night and that you may need to stay over." Kate warns and Jake has his mouth slightly open in shock. _No, not the birthday thing._

"Oh, yeah. Got it." Jake says after realization dawns on him.

"Come on, guys. Not a big birthday thing." I say in complaint.

"Okay." The three of them say in unison without paying any attention to what I just said.

"Come on. None of you do the same to the other; even when I try to do it." I tell them.

"Because we celebrated them in different ways before any of us met and now we find it pointless, except, receiving gifts. We still do that." Aunt Rosie says as she and Uncle Em enter the kitchen.

"Well, when are any of you going to stop?" I ask.

"Until your heart stops beating." Jake says with a smirk on his face and I roll my eyes at him.

"So, to change this dreadful subject, how did it go with Niklaus?" Tanya asks me and I shrug.

"Well, we talked and nothing else." I tell her.

"Really?" Kate asks in surprise.

"Yeah." I answer.

"Nada? He didn't even flirt?" Aunt Rosie asks.

"Maybe. I don't know. I'm not good at the flirting process when the persons are getting to know each other." I say in confusion.

"If you are going out tonight, then he likes you." Tanya says and I frown.

"Yeah. Because if a guy is bothering to go out with the same girl and didn't get laid, it's because he must like her." Jake says and I scoff at his way of explaining things.

"Not helping." I tell him with a glare. _This is humiliating._

"We know." Uncle Em says with a grin. "Did it scare you off?" He asks and I smile at him.

"Nope." I answer with a smirk.

"Well, I have to go. I promised Becky I'd take her out early." Jake says as he turns to leave. "See you guys later." He says s he leaves.

"Have fun!" Aunt Rosie yells after him and then we hear the front door close.

"Well, I'm gonna go see what to wear for tonight." I tell everyone and exit the kitchen. I make my way upstairs and enter my room. _No chickening out, Renesmee Carlie Cullen._

* * *

I stare at my closet in my underwear after taking a nice, long bubble bath. I scan my clothes and debate on what to wear as my humid hair is still drying. _I only have ten minutes!_ I pull skinny jeans, black boots and a purple, v-neck shirt. I pin up the upper side of my hair back and apply a little make-up. I hear a knock on my door.

"Sweetie?" Aunt Rosie asks as she steps into my room. I turn to her with a smile as I motion her to my outfit. "There is no doubt you are beautiful when you are a Cullen or Denali." She says and I grin.

"Thanks. So, what's up?" I ask as I turn to my full-body mirror and inspect myself.

"You are even more beautiful than me." Aunt Rosie says as she steps next to me with a smile.

"I doubt that." I tell her. _I'm a simple girl with strange bronze hair and simple chocolate eyes. How can she say that?_

"You have the best traits from your parents, as well as vampire and human. It is why you mean so much to us. You give this family a reason to be our best." She says and I smile.

"I know. I remember Dad telling me something similar, but in that more soul-searching way of his." I say and we both chuckle.

"You know how your father gets. So, deep." Aunt Rosie says and we end up laughing.

"So, why are you telling me this?" I ask her.

"To have you be careful. This town is proving to be quite meddling in others' lives." She says and I nod.

"I'm going out with a thousand year old Original Hybrid. I think my chances of being safe are high." I tell her and she smiles. _Safe? With Niklaus? Oi, I do like him._ The doorbell rings and I freeze in anticipation.

"That must be him." Aunt Rosie says and I nod. I put on my dark-blue jacket and put my phone and wallet in its pockets. I head downstairs with Aunt Rosie behind me.

"_She's not here._" I hear Uncle Em's voice say as I descend the stairs thorugh my heightened hearing and frown.

"_Are you sure? She didn't tell me her change of schedule._" Niklaus' voice says. Aunt Rosie and I arrive behind Uncle Em, who is standing in the doorway of the front door as he glares at Niklaus, who is outside. Niklaus sees me and his frown changes into a smirk and I smile back at him. _These tingly feelings won't just go away! I'll be a klutz all night from my nervousness._

"What are you so happy about?" Uncle Em asks Niklaus, who hasn't noticed our presence behind him.

"Maybe because our, dear, Renesmee is present for this evening." Aunt Rosie says she crosses her arms. Uncle Em turns to face us with surprise and dread mixed together.

"Rose, my violet, I didn't notice you there." Uncle Em tells her in a seductive way. _Eww._

"Of course you didn't." Aunt Rosie tells him in mock and turns to me. "Go on sweetie. Have fun. Jacob, Kate and Tanya have already started without you." She says and I nod with a frown. _Didn't know Kate and Tanya had left._ I shrug it off and step out in front of Niklaus.

"No cold feet." I tell him and he grins.

"Thank goodness for that, sweetheart." He says and places a chaste kiss on my knuckles as I smile. After his kiss he doesn't let go of my hand and it's like fireworks are going off inside of me. _Thank God I'm not projecting this._

"Have fun and bring her early. We have big plans for tomorrow."

"How about they don't go out?" Uncle Em proposes and Aunt Rosie glares at him. "I'm getting the couch tonight, aren't i?" He asks her.

"Most likely." She tells him and turns to us. "Now go and have fun." Aunt Rosie tells us and us both nod.

"Ready, love?" Niklaus asks me and I nod. He leads me to his car by our joined hands but his hold is gentle. Nothing like I imagined it and our hands fit together perfectly. He opens the passenger door for me and I smile at him as I get him. He shuts the door for me and I put on the seatbelt as he sits on the driver's seat._ Why can't I stop smiling?_ He starts the car and backs out of the driveway.

"So, to the Grill?" I ask in confirmation as he stares at the road.

"That's the plan. We'll just have some quality time together." He says with a smirk and I continue to smile. _Stop smiling, Renesmee!_ I stare at him and notice how perfect he looks. He's just perfect. His eyes, his hair, his stubble and his lips. He makes a small chuckling sound as he continues to stare at the road. _Dimples!_

"What?" I ask with a smile and a frown.

"I already know something about you, love." He says and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"And what would that be, Mr. Mikaelson?" I ask him.

"That you like to stare at me." He says as he glances at me with a grin and then back to the road. This causes me to blush and we both end up chuckling at my reaction for the remainder of the ride. _Screw it if I show that I like him. Better for him to know now that I have accepted that I like him._

* * *

**Just to let you guys know i'm following the timeline of TVD series except that Niklaus' family was undaggered earlier...that is the only change and this is after the Volturi incident except that Irina didn't die...i need her for much later on...please review and be gentle and nice if not i'll still love u all! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Sorry for taking so long to update but as you can see my computer hates me and likes to not charge and not work on my favor. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Niklaus pulls the chair at one of the booths out for me and I smile gratefully at him as I sit down. He takes the seat in the table that is in front of me. Right here, right now he is the only one here with me. The world and the other people are too far away for me to hear or even care.

"So, what are we engaging in?" I ask and he smirks.

"Whatever you wish, sweetheart." He says as he leans back in his chair and I ponder a bit.

"How about we play a game?" I ask with excitement as the idea goes around in my head.

"And what would the game be?" He asks with a smile at my excitement and leans closer to the table.

"A game like twenty questions but instead there is no limit?" I ask as a waitress comes over to us and gives us menus.

"Welcome to the Mystic Grill." The waitress, whose name is Suzie, says more to Niklaus than me and I squint. _Deep breaths, Renesmee._ "I'll give you a minute to look over the menu. Call me if you need anything." She adds to Niklaus and only to Niklaus. She didn't even look at me. _She better start looking somewhere else that is not My Niklaus._ I shake my head and try to calm down. _Too possessive, Nessie._

"We will…um…" Niklaus starts as he looks at her name tag. _He better be looking at her name tag._ "Suzie." He finishes and she winks at him before walking away. I keep a straight face and decide that the menu is far more interesting than the man in front of me. _That disrespecting…slut!_ "Love?" Niklaus asks me to get my attention from the menu.

"Hmm?" I respond without looking away from my menu.

"Are we going to play the game?" He asks and I nod without looking at him. Just then, _Suzie_ comes back. I take a deep breath and let it out but continue to not make eye contact with Niklaus.

"Are you ready to order?" She asks as she whips out her notepad. She continues to only eye Niklaus and I squint, again.

"Yes, I'll have whatever the beautiful woman who is in front of me having since this night is for her. Though, my drink will be whiskey." Niklaus says and my eyes snap to him as he grins at me and I smile at him. Suzie stares at him in a trance and then turns to me. _I can't believe he just did that._ I smile wider and look at Suzie who is waiting to take my order.

"I'll have a hamburger but with just cheese, lettuce, tomato and a little bit of ketchup." I tell her as she writes it down. "I also want a soda and some fries for the table." I add.

"Would that be all?" Suzie asks us and we nod.

"Yes and thank you." Niklaus says as he takes my menu and gives his and mine to Suzie without looking at her and just staring at me.

"Okay." Suzie says and leaves in a hurry. I stare back at Niklaus as if it was a competition.

"I'll place the rules for the game." He says.

"Which are…?" I ask and wait for him to answer.

"We ask one question per turn and answer with honesty or if hinted that it's not genuine then we cannot continue the game." He says and I nod in thought.

"Deal." I tell him and he grins. _What have I gotten myself in to?_

"Ladies first." He says and I think over the question. _A simple question._

"What is your favorite color?" I ask and he chuckles. I glare at him as I squint.

"I decide to add another rule. No making fun of the questions or answers." I tell him.

"Forgive me, love." He says as he continues to chuckle but manages to stop. "It's blue." He answers. _Just like his beautiful eyes._

"Your turn." I tell him.

"Same question." He says.

"Anything that is purple." I answer.

"Your turn, love." He says.

"What is your favorite decade?" I ask.

"I enjoyed the Roaring Twenties. I loved the jazz and the dancing. The atmosphere was very calming to me." He says.

"Really? It sounds nice." I tell him.

"Yes, but it I still had to remain on my toes so I couldn't enjoy it so well." He says and I frown.

"Why?" I ask.

"I promise to tell you another time or it will take up all of our night." He says in a far away trance and I nod. I reach for his hand that is on the table and he snaps out of his trance with a smile at me. "My turn." He says. "What is your favorite city in the world?" He asks as he strokes my hand in his and the heat coming from my hand spreads through my body like desirable venom.

"That would be a tie between home and Chicago." I answer and Suzie returns with our orders and we let go of each other's hands. _Damn!_

"Enjoy your meal." Suzie says in a nicer tone.

"Thank you." I tell her and she leaves. I look back to Niklaus and he's staring at me. "What?" I ask him as I begin to eat.

"I just thought you would say a place like 'Paris', 'Spain', or anywhere exotic." He says and I smile sadly. _I wish I could go._

"How can I say it's my favorite pace if I've never been there?" I answer with a question and he almost chokes on his drink at my answer; which causes me to giggle.

"You've never travelled? I thought that since your family moved a lot you would have gone to somewhere out of the states." He asks and my scar tingles.

"It's just…I don't know…maybe I'm afraid." I answer without really knowing how to put my emotions into words.

"Of what?" He asks and I take a deep breath. _He isn't going to like this._

"Of vampire from your species." I tell him and show him my scar. He takes my wrist in one hand and studies the scar as he traces it in a gentle and soothing manner with his thumb from the same hand.

"What happened?" He asks as he continues to look at my scar.

"A couple of years ago, I was running through the forest of my home with Jacob and anther Halfling I was dating." I say and I could feel the slightest squeeze at my wrist. "We were hunting and we got separated because I wanted to catch something on my own. Then, I saw a nomad that claimed that smelled my scent and thought I was human. He was like one of the vampires from here. He attacked me and I tried to fight him off but it ended in him managing to bite me and was draining me dry." I say and Niklaus took my hand in his and stroked it as I continue to just stare at the table. "Jake managed to arrive before it was too late and ripped the vampire into pieces but I slipped into unconsciousness for a couple of days due to the loss of blood." I explain and I look back up at him again with watered eyes but no tears.

"You fear feeling that weak again." He says and I nod.

"I know it must be idiotic because I'm a vampire-"

"It's not idiotic, Renesmee." He says as he cuts me off. "I understand." He says without letting go of my hand.

_Oh, I showed you._ I think through our connection.

_It doesn't matter. I would've understood._ He sends me back and I smile. _'Two, make me smile even when I don't want to.'_

"Want to take a walk, Princess?"

"Sure. I don't prefer eating human food that much." I tell him as I stare at the half-eaten plates. He stands up and throws a fifty dollar bill on the table. My eyes widen. "You can't just pay for everything." I argue.

"It is our date and I intend to continue doing the gentlemanly thing in such things. Besides, money is not an issue with me." He says as he walks over to me and offers me his hand. I take it and stand up; the heat beginning to spread, again. He leads me outside and we begin to walk towards the town's square. "Is that why you didn't want to go out with me the other night?" He asks. "You were afraid of me?" He adds.

"No, you were too good looking." I tell him with a smile. "The memories just flooded me and I got scared of them, not you." I add and he smirks at my earlier statement. _I just boosted your ego._ I send him my thought.

"I have no complaints. It's still surprising." He says and I frown.

"What?" I ask.

"That you don't fear me since everyone I encounter ends up fearing me, betraying me or do something to disappoint me." He says and a small smile appears on my face.

"Well, I don't fear you nor will I betray you. But I may disappoint you if I decide to not do things to your liking." I tell him.

"It may be so and I may disappoint you as well but I wish to never be like that under your eyes. And you may not be any of that but you're jealous." He says and I frown.

"When?" I ask. _Crap._ I think but keep the thought to myself.

"With Suzie." He says and I scoff. _Damn it, he noticed._

"I was jealous. So, what?" I admit in a playful and challenging way as I turn my body to his side as we continue walking.

"It means you like me, love." He says with a chuckle and I blush. _I think it's more-…stop it, Renesmee. Now is not the time._

"Maybe I do." I say and he stops walking, thus making me stop with him. He turns to me with a surprised look. Those beautiful eyes hide the walls that can shield someone from any type of hurt. Walls that sadden me those are there in the first place. Walls that I intend to, not break, but jump over because those walls can be found in any living being on this planet. I will find a way to cross them because if I break them they'll just build themselves up on the most unexpected moment.

"You like me? As in, you like me that much that we can evolve into something more?" He asks with eyes dreading and anticipating my answer.

"Why do you ask?" I ask him.

"You like me enough to someday…?" He begins but doesn't say the word. _Love._ I feel a pang of hurt that he feels so vulnerable and wanting to hide his feelings. I can feel it on just the surface of his emotions. I smile at him and grab his other hand; turning him fully to me.

_Yes I do, Niklaus. _I send him my thought and the emotion of wanting and needing to be with him by his side for as long as he would have me. His eyes brighten and he smiles. It's a genuine smile that it's not a grin or a smirk. _And the dimples._

"They're my best trait. Or so I hear." He says and I laugh at his cute and playful behavior. That's when I realize something. I've never been so comfortable in sharing my thoughts with someone else; not even with my family. It feels warm and like home.

"So, where do these confessions leave us?" I ask with a smile as I step closer to the warmth of his body. He grins and also steps closer to me where our bodies are only a hair away from being in contact with the other.

"Well, these days, people who have feelings for one another tend to see each other every day and go on many dates and they reference to one another as 'girlfriend' or 'boyfriend' and they share many other things. You got the idea." He says with a grin and turns slightly serious. "Would you, Renesmee, like to be my girl?" He asks and then I feel my insides do a twisting sensation out of nervousness. I give him a small smile.

"Yes. I would like that." I tell him and he lets out a breath that he must've been holding for quite a while.

I chuckle and he does so to but we both stop as our eyes meet. One of his hands lets go of one of mine and goes to grab my waist. He pulls me closer and our bodies are finally pressed up against one another, which causes me to gasp at the contact of the warmth that has settled itself in my skin. He continues to look into my eyes and I make a quick glance at his lips as I lick mine and he does the same but with much more patience. His eyes look back up to mine again as his other hand travels up to my neck and then grabs the side of my face gently. I place both of my hands on his chest and the intensity of his gaze tells me that there is no going back after this. _I don't want to go back._ I smile as he leans in and finally, oh finally, our lips meet and it's like they are set on fire. I pictured his kiss more hungry, rough and urgent but it's gentle and soft. I let out a sigh as I clutch the lapels of his coat. I know I've been kissed by few guys and they were teenagers on hormones and even Nahuel's were breath taking but this is different on so many levels. He deepens the kiss but not without asking if to go further. His hand on my face runs deliciously down to my waist as both of my hands go up to grab the back of his neck. He pulls me closer to his body as our lips continue to move against one another. The heat in my body intensifies and something familiar enters my mind but I push it away. I don't want this to stop. It's just us and I can't sense anything around us. It's just us. Right now, I am his and he is mine. He breaks the kiss with great reluctance and his eyes are still closed as he leans his forehead against mine. We're both panting but mine are more intense since I'm still half-human and I need to breath more often. _He literally took my breath away._ He opens his eyes and we're still pressed up against one; wrapped in each other's arms. I smile brightly and give him a not so quick peck on his lips.

"Now that I am your girl, you are my man." I whisper and he laughs as I smile at him. _I'll devote myself to make you happy like that._ I think as he listens to my thoughts through my hands on his neck.

_Your mere presence is enough for me, sweetheart._ His thoughts say. He leans in and our lips meet again in the same intensity of before.

_God, I'm never getting tired of this. _I think and he chuckles against my lips.

_Me neither, love._ He thinks as he breaks our kiss and I pout at the loss of contact with his lips.

"We have time for that later on, love. We have little time until I have to return you to your dear Uncle." He says and I groan.

"Fine." I grumble and pull his arm to continue our walk as he chuckles at my behavior. He grabs my waist and pulls me to his side as he gives me a quick kiss on my lips. _'Eight, hold my waist.'_

* * *

**Please review and by Friday the other chapter will be up...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**I'll be updating on weekends or mondays...Promise!**

* * *

"I do not!" I exclaim with a smile as I chuckle on the passenger seat.

"Yes, you do, love." Niklaus says as he parks his car on the driveway to my house. He shakes his head and gets out of the car with a smirk. The next second he is opening the door for me and offers me his hand.

"I do not squint when I'm angry." I tell him as I take his hand and hop off the car. He then closes the car door behind me which causes me to flinch and we both end up laughing.

"Yes, you do." He says and I glare at him but end up chuckling. He leads to the front door as we continue to chuckle as his arm encircles around my shoulders. We arrive in front of the front door and he turns to face me. "Well, Miss Cullen, this is your stop." He says as he stares at me with those beautiful eyes.

"Thank you, Niklaus." I tell him.

"You can call me 'Nik', if you want." He says and I smile.

"Thank you, Nik." I tell him as I giggle. I like how his nickname rolls out of my mouth. He grabs the back of my neck and leans in to me. Our lips meet and he grabs my waist to bring me closer to his well-toned body. I grab his neck to pull myself a bit higher. My mind goes blank again as he deepens the kiss. I moan into his mouth and he lets out a deep growl. The hand on my waist goes up my back to press our chests together. I feel him sigh into my mouth and break the kiss. He leans his forehead against mine and our eyes lock.

"It would've been more romantic if it was midnight and I could bid you with a 'Happy birthday'." He says with a smirk and I chuckle.

_There's always tomorrow._ I send him my thought through our connected foreheads.

_It would've still been more romantic, Princess._ He sends me and I giggle.

_I know, Mr. Romantic. _I think with a chuckle. He rolls his eyes at me and, with a deep sigh, leans back. He fishes out his phone and grins at the screen.

"With one minute to spare." He says as he glances up at me and I frown. _One minute?_ He puts his phone back in his pocket as the front door opens and Uncle Em appears. He glares at Nik from inside the house.

"About time!" Uncle says in exasperation.

"We're here and no curfew was broken." I say in defense of Nik.

"Yeah but it could've been a minute late!" Uncle Em says and I roll my eyes at him.

_And to think my Dad is worse._ I think and Nik chuckles at me thoughts through our joined hands.

"Really?" Nik asks me with a smirk.

"I'm right here." Uncle Em says. Nik gives me a deep but quick kiss to my lips and my skin flares at the short contact.

"I'll see you tomorrow, love." Nik whispers to me and turns to Uncle Em. "Goodnight, Mr. Cullen." He says to Uncle Em. Nik turns to leave as our hands slowly let go of one another. _Sweet dreams, Renesmee. _Nik's last thoughts say. I turn to my Uncle Em and glare at his rude behavior towards Nik.

"What?" Uncle Em asks with a shrug. I roll my eyes at him and step inside of the house. I yawn and as I open my eyes again I come face-to-face with Kate.

"I spill my beans, if you spill yours." Kate says and I groan. _I just want my bed._

* * *

I slowly open my eyes to the sun's rays and, instead of complaining that I didn't close the drapes, smile at how bright it is. Last night with Nik felt like a dream. _I wonder what he's doing now. Wait, today's my birthday._ I sit up straight and scan my room. There is no sign of a surprise anywhere. _So far, so good._ I swing my feet off the bed and slowly stand up. I walk over to my bedroom door and grasp the doorknob. I jump at the sound of my phone vibrating. I let out a deep sigh. I go over to my phone on my night stand and unlock it. I see a bunch of text messages from the family I left back at Forks and smile. I go to the first message and frown. It was sent to me at midnight and it's from Nik. I grin and open the message. _'Happy birthday, Princess. Have a most wonderful morning and enjoy yourself. Yours, Klaus.'_ I blush at the last part and bite my lower lip. I smile brightly and exit my room to go downstairs. I am tackled with a huge hug and see that it's Uncle Em.

"Happy birthday, Renesmee!" He says as he twirls me around.

"Thanks, Uncle Em." I say as I hug him back. I take a look around the house and see no one else as Uncle Em sets me back down on the floor. "Where's everybody?" I ask.

"They went to pick some stuff up from the next town. They should be back by sunset." Uncle Em answers. _The surprise curse has been lifted!_ "Now it's time for my birthday present." He adds and I groan.

"Uncle Em." I whine. I seriously don't want to get started with the whole competition with the gifts thing.

"Don't worry. I was just thinking of taking you out today closer to the mountains to get something to eat much bigger than a bunny or deer and have good fun out of it." He explains and I playfully think it over.

"Okay. I'll just go get ready." I tell him and flash upstairs. I take a quick shower and put on sporting clothes. My phone vibrates as I tie my hair in a high ponytail. I pick up the phone and smile at the name on the screen. I press 'Answer' and put the phone to my ear. "Hello, stranger." I greet with a smile.

"_Hello, Princess. Had a good morning?_" Niklaus asks.

"Yeah and I got your stalker-midnight message. Thank you." I tell him and I hear him chuckle.

"_My pleasure, love. I was wondering if you could accompany my stalker self to have dinner at my house._" He says and I scoff with a smile.

"It's not a house, Nik. What you have is a castle." I correct him and he chuckles again.

"_It's a house._" He says.

"What I have is a house. You have a castle." I tell him.

"_Want to meet me at 'big mansion'?_" He asks and I hum as if in thought.

"No, because I like to call it a castle since you're always calling me 'Princess'." I explain.

"_True and why are we even talking about this?_" He asks with a chuckle and I giggle. _If I could only see those dimples on his face._

"We totally went off topic." I tell him. "And yes; a dinner sounds nice since I have nothing else to do and you don't have to go all out just because it's my birthday." I add.

"_Oh come on, love. Let me spoil you a little bit._" He says and I can see the grin on his face.

"Fine, but not something too out there." I say.

"_Alright. I'll pick you up at seven._" He says.

"Okay. Bye, Nik." I tell him.

"_See you soon, sweetheart._" He says and I smile. I close the phone and go downstairs. I see Uncle Em waiting for me downstairs with a scowl.

"Oh, don't put that face or it will freeze like that." I tell him and exit the house with him behind me. Seconds later I am feeling the wind hitting my skin as I zoom past the trees and smile. _Freedom._

* * *

Uncle Em and I arrive exactly an hour before Nik comes to pick me up. I head for the stairs and hear Uncle Em sigh. I turn to him halfway up the stairs and frown.

"What's wrong?" I ask as he stares at the screen on his phone.

"Everyone got stuck somewhere on the outskirts of town and I have to go pick them up." He says and I nod.

"Do you need me to come with?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"No need. I wouldn't want to keep you from your date." He says and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Since when do you like Nik?" I ask.

"Since never but he's the only one that can make this day more joyful for you." Uncle Em says.

"I love this day so far, Uncle. I don't need big or shiny things. I prefer the thoughts of the people I love." I tell him and he nods.

"Be back soon, Munchkin." He says and leaves the house. I go to my room and feel a bit of sadness. _I got my wish. No more surprises or having everyone smile at me for no reason but just seeing me grow up. It's just some getting used to._ My phone vibrates and I pick it up from where I threw it on my bed before leaving with Uncle Em. 'Mom'. I smile and press 'Answer'.

"Hello." I greet.

"_Happy birthday!_" Many voices yell into the phone from the other end and I flinch at the volume of their voices.

"Thank you, guys. I miss you so much." I tell them.

"_It's Grandma._" Grandma Esme's voice says.

"_And Grandpa._" Grandpa Carlisle's voice says.

"_Uncle Jas, too._" Uncle Jasper's voice says.

"_Don't forget Aunt Alice._" Aunt Alice's voice says.

"_And your parents, too._" Dad's voice says.

"_Oh, how I wish I could be there with you._" Mom's voice says.

"Yeah, I miss you guys very, very, very much." I tell them.

"_We sent our gifts for Rosalie to pick them up._" Aunt Alice says in excitement. _So that's what they went to pick up._

"I'm actually about to get ready to leave." I tell them as I bite my lower lip in anticipation.

"_Really? With who?_" Mom asks. _Damn it! This can get really bad._

"Um…there are so many words to put a label on it." I say.

"_A boy?_" Grandma asks and I could hear a low growl. _Dad._

"Sure." I answer. I hear some struggle and frown.

"_Have a great time, my little Nudger. We'll call you tomorrow! Alice hang up before he grabs the phone._" Mom says in a rush and the line goes dead.

"Okay." I say with a frown.

I finish putting on my blue summer dress and let my hair fall down freely. _He will love me in blue since it is his favorite color._ I don't put make-up since I rarely need it or put on and pull on my brown boots. I make sure my necklace is around my neck and put on my blue jacket. My scar is visible to everyone but for the first time I don't mind. I grab my phone to check the time. _Seven._ The doorbell rings and I smile. I put the phone in my jacket's pocket and flash downstairs to the front door. I open the door and I'm met with lilies. I smile at the flowers and look up at Nik. _My Nik._

"Well, thank you." I tell him with a smile. I take the flowers and give him a longing kiss. I pull away just as he was about to bring me closer and deepen the kiss. "I'm gonna put the flowers away." I tell him and he nods. I go to the kitchen and put the flowers in a vase full of water. I go back to him and step outside. I close the door behind me and turn to him looking up and down at me. This causes me to blush.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He says as he grabs my waist and pulls me closer to his body. I put my hands on his chest and smile up at him.

"You don't look bad yourself." I tell him and he leans down to me with a smile matching my own. Our lips meet and I hold on to his shoulders as he kisses with a lot of passion that sets my skin on fire. I realize that every time we get this close there is something calling to me from him. I push the thoughts away just as he pulls away. I pout as he puts his forehead against mine. Our eyes lock and we smile to each other. "Happy birthday, Renesmee." He whispers.

"Thanks, Nik." I whisper back as his eyes continue to gaze at mine.

"We should go." He says as he pulls back with a sigh. I smile at his reluctance.

"Okay, Mr. Mikaelson." I say as he grabs my hand and leads me to his car. _Oh, what a night this is turning out to be._

* * *

**Please review...and thanks for your support!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Sorry for the delay i just had an extremely rough weekend ad monday things for school...enjoy and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The car drive to his Nik's mansion was settled with him holding my hand in the middle of the car while he drove and in a comfortable silence as I leaned back into the seat. I see his mansion and he parks the car in the driveway. He gives me a grin as he exits the car and in the next second he is opening my door.

"Our stop, Miss Cullen." He says as he offers me his hand.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Mikaelson." I tell him with a smile as I take his hand. I exit the car and close the door behind me. He walks towards the mansion as he pulls me with him. _No funny business, Nik._ I send him my thought.

_I would never._ He sends me with a grin on his face. I smile at him and let him pull me to his side as he kisses my temple.

"I have a surprise for you inside." He whispers into my ear and his breath sends a shiver down my spine but I manage to frown.

"You didn't have to. We just got together and I don't want you to feel obligated to give me something so soon." I tell him.

"Trust me, sweetheart. I think you won't like it that much." He says and I narrow my eyes at him as we step in front of the front door.

"Why?" I ask as he opens the front door. I step inside and everything is in darkness.

"Surprise!" Many voices yell as the lights flick on. I stare at Kate, Tanya, Jacob, Aunt Rosie, Uncle Em, Rebekah, Kol and Elijah with an open mouth. _Oh, no._ I turn around and glare at Nik as he closes the front door with a smirk. He just shrugs as he walks over to me.

"Surprise." He tells me and I continue to glare at him. "Oh, don't pout, love." He adds.

"It was actually my idea." Jacob says as he approaches me.

"And I helped him out on it." Rebekah says and I take a look at the living room. It had a huge sign that said: 'Happy Birthday Nessie!' with balloons all over it.

"I thought you guys were picking up Aunt Alice's presents." I tell my family.

"Oh, we did." Kate says as she comes over to me and puts an arm around my shoulders. "At least they aren't as much as the last time." She adds and I groan.

"Lighten up. We promise to not make such a big deal out of your birthday after this one." Tanya says.

"Come here." Aunt Rosie pulls me to the dining room where food was served.

"All made from scratch from yours truly." Kol says and Kate elbows him.

"It was Elijah." Kate corrects him.

"Details, darling." Kol tells her as he kisses her cheek.

"Well, let's starts eating." Uncle Em says. The next hour was spent eating and chatting. The food is a delicious pasta. The drinks were all mixed with blood and everything is quite perfect. I could feel Nik's stare throughout the whole meal; making it worse that he is sitting next to me but in a good way. His hand was on my thigh as he continued to drink his scotch.

"Where's the bathroom?" I ask Nik in a whisper.

"Down the hall; the door that is to your right. You won't miss it." He says and I smile at his grinning face. I stand up and follow his directions. I smile at Kol and Jake's argument on what music to put on. I walk for like a minute and finally reach the bathroom. I hear rock music play loudly and, out of the corner of my eye, see the door in front of the bathroom slightly open and a dim lighting. I frown and go over to it. A weird feeling sets in but I ignore it. I push the door open and come upon a study. It's filled with books, a desk and some weird witchy things. I never like to meddle with witchcraft. _It's creepy._ I look around and come across a weird parchment with some words scribbled in an old language. I think it's in Viking. I grasp the surface and feel a weird presence. I turn around and I'm met with a woman. She couldn't be that old but not too young.

"Hello, dear." She greets with an accented voice.

"Hi. I'm sorry if I intruded in any way." I tell her.

"Oh, no. It's quite alright. You were merely just curious." She says and I nod.

"I'm Renesmee." I introduce myself.

"Yes, the birthday girl. That is a most interesting name." She says with a nice smile. _Something still feels off about her._ "I'm Esther. I'm mother of Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah." She adds and my eyes widen. _She looks so young._ She doesn't feel like a vampire of any kind. _A witch._ That's the weird feeling.

"Really? Nik didn't mention you and thank you; my Mom created my name from scratch on her own." I tell her.

"Very creative of her…I suppose he hasn't mentioned much. He is too reserved." She says. Although her statement struck a nerve, she is right; Nik hasn't talked much about his past or his family. _I knew I should've asked. Stop it, Renesmee! Don't start presuming things without any sort of back up._

"Yeah, I noticed that but I like a good mystery." I tell her with a smile.

"You can never be too careful." She says.

"That's enough, mother."Nik's voice says. I turn to the room's door and find him at the doorway giving Esther a small glare.

"I was just having a quite nice chat with your lovely girl." Esther says in a voice that I didn't like. Nik looks over at me.

"Are you alright, love?" He asks me and I nod with a smile. He offers me his hand. "Come on. Everyone's waiting for you." He adds. I take his hand and let him lead me out of the room.

"Hope we can have more time together, Renesmee." Esther says just as we exit the room.

"I shouldn't have left you alone with my mother and Finn around the house." Nik says and I frown.

"Why? I'm fine. Nothing happened." I tell him.

"Something always happens with my mother." He says.

"Would you care to elaborate?" I ask him as he stops walking and faces me.

"I know you want answers, Princess. I'll give them to you but today is not the right day." He says.

"When is the right day?" I ask as I meet his intense and angry gaze but the anger is not at me since he is calm and collected.

"Soon or when I'm ready to pour out all of it to you but I promise I will tell you. You just have to trust me." He says and I smile.

"I trust you." I tell him and he smiles that genuine smile of his. He leans in to me and our lips meet. His hands quickly go to my waist and the kiss deepens as my hands go to the back of his neck. The heat is starting to burn my skin as he pushes me against the wall. He starts to kiss my jaw line and then down to my neck. My panting falls in rhythm with the rise and fall of my chest. His hands grab the back of my knees and hoist me up. My legs wrap around his waist and his lips come back to mine. This is our instincts working, as well as our desire and lust. I've never felt like this before and I doubt I could ever. His lips form a smile against mine and I open my eyes to meet his. I giggle as he puts me back down on the floor.

"Thank God for that blasted music or your Uncle would've ripped my throat out." Nik says and I chuckle.

"Don't forget Jake. He can be worse." I tell him and peck his lips as I pull him to go back to the living room where everyone is and a fire is going in the fireplace. Nobody seemed to notice our entrance but Kate. She gave me a suggestive look and I glare at her. Nik goes to sit on an armchair and I sit on the floor in front of his feet.

"Time to open presents!" Aunt Rosie says in excitement and leaves the room.

"Can't wait." I mumble. I feel Nik lean in to my ear.

"I think you'll enjoy mine." He whispers.

"What is it?" I ask.

"All in due time, Princess, all in due time." He says and I pout. He kisses my temple and leans back into his seat. Aunt Rosie returns with some boxes and envelopes. I smile at them as she places them on the coffee table in front of me.

"Open up mine first." Kate says.

"No, she opens up the presents sent from Forks." Tanya says as she sits on Elijah's lap who is on the sofa. Kate pouts and leans back into Kol's chest. I grab a box in dark-violet wrapping.

"From Aunt Alice and Uncle Jas." I say out loud. I un-wrap the box and lift the lid. I pull out a beautiful green dress. "It's so beautiful." I say.

"Leave it to Alice to get the best things." Aunt Rosie says. I put the dress back and go to an envelope.

"From Grandma and Grandpa." I say. I open it and pull out a card with a birthday poem and some cash. I smile at their simplicity.

"It's just a card. It can't beat my present." Kate says and I roll my eyes at her. I go to the last box from home.

"From Mom and Dad." I say.

"Now this one is gonna be tough the beat." Tanya says and I give her narrowed eyes. I open the box and I give out a small gasp. "They remembered." I whisper as I pull out the book.

"What is it?" Kol asks.

"A book my Mom used to read to me when I was little. I thought I lost it." I say and my family groans.

"Yeah, it's a tough one." Kate says.

"Our turn." Uncle Em says as he gives me a box and I frown. It's light. As if it didn't have anything on it. I shake it and nothing. I look at him and Aunt Rosie.

"From Aunt Rosie and your favorite Uncle." I say out loud.

"It's already hooked up at your computer back at home. It's an easier way to chat with our family in Forks. A little difficult since it's your mothe-"

"Don't trash the computer." I cut off my uncle with a warning and a smile. He throws his hands up in defense. "Thanks for the present." I add and they both nod.

"Our turn." Tanya says as she hands me a small box.

"From Tanya and Elijah." I say with a smile. "Thanks, guys." I say and open the box. A pretty blue watch is on it. "I love it." I tell them.

"Glad you liked it." Elijah says.

"He picked it out." Tanya says.

"Us next." Kate says as she gives me another small box.

"From your favorite family member Kate," I say and glare at her innocent looking face, "and your best pal Kol." I finish. "You guys really love to show off." I add.

"We have no need for that, darling." Kol says in all his smugness while putting an arm around Kate's shoulders. I open the box and see two beautiful teardrop earrings. "It was all her." Kol says and Kate turns to him.

"You were the one who said that they looked pre-"

"Not now, my Katie." Kol cuts her off with Rebekah and Nik ending up laughing.

"I didn't know you had the woman's touch Kol." Rebekah tells him.

"It explains a lot." Nik says and we all chuckle.

"Okay, okay, we have enough time to get to Kol but now it's our turn." Rebekah says as she hands me yet another small box.

"From Rebekah and Jacob." I say as I open the box and I'm met with a silver bracelet with a small crystal heart charm. "It's so beautiful." I whisper.

"Game over." Rebekah says in triumph.

"Come on. I loved all the presents." I tell them.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I could've sworn I saw disappointment in Kol's eyes." Elijah says.

"It must be his hurt feelings." Tanya says and we all laugh.

"This is the last time I'm buying a present with you." Kol tells Kate.

"What? It means you have good taste." Kate says with a smile.

"No, that is Nik's thing." Kol says and I feel a small pang on my chest. _He's done these things before. The part where he must've given gifts to other women that could've been more beautiful than me. Stop it, Renesmee! You lov_…My eyes widen. _Impossible. It's too soon._

"Love?" Nik's voice shakes me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I turn to him.

"It's time for the cake." He says and I nod with a smile.

The rest of the night went smoothly and at the end I left with my family with my gifts but not before giving Nik a kiss goodnight.

* * *

We arrive back home exhausted. We each go to our rooms with a last 'Happy birthday Nessie' sounding in the halls. I close the door behind me and go to my bathroom. I change into a tank top and short pajama bottoms. I exit the bathroom and a hand stops my mouth from releasing a shriek. Nik's face comes into view and I calm down. I push his hand away and glare at him.

"What are you doing here? My family could hear you." I whisper to his smirking face.

"They're all asleep, love." He says.

"Then what are you doing here?" I ask. "Not that I mind." I add.

"I forgot to give you my present." He says.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to ask about it. Sorry." I tell him. He hands me a small velvet box with a white ribbon on it. I open it gently and see a necklace with a metal pendant with the head of a howling wolf engraved on it. I frown at it.

"I have carried that for a thousand years and never took it off. I made it back when I was human and without knowledge of what it meant back then. It's special to me and I would like you to have it." He says and my eyes water a bit.

"Thank you." I tell him and hug him. I feel his hesitation but wraps his arms around me. _'Nine is to give good hugs.'_ I pull back and smile at him. I take the necklace and present it to him. "Help me put it on?" I ask.

"Of course, love." He says and I turn around. I move my hair to one side and he puts on the necklace. I feel his breath. "You should go to bed, Princess; you look exhausted." He says and I nod. I go over to my bed and lay down on it. I look at Nik and pat the side beside me with a smile.

"I shouldn't, love." He says.

"It's still my birthday for a couple of minutes." I tell him with a mischievous grin.

"You have a witty side." He says and I smile innocently. He sighs with a smile, removes his shoes and lies down next to me. I curl to his side and he wraps an arm around my waist as I lay my head on his chest. His beating heart is like a soothing lullaby to my ears. I love how it vibrates through his ribcage; enabling me to slightly feel it. I lay my hand on his stomach and his free hand intertwines our fingers over it. _'Four is to cuddle.'_

"Thanks for today." I tell him as I look up at him.

"You're welcome, love." He tells me with a smile. I lean in and kiss him. I pull back and lay my head in the crook of his neck with our hands intertwined as his arm tightens around my waist. He kisses my forehead as my eyes begin to drop. I sigh in content and with a smile. _This has been a most memorable and best birthday ever._

* * *

**Please review...it inspires me! XP**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Sorry for late update and watch out 'cause i'm very inspired after finishing this chapter so i'll be posting more chapters fast!**

* * *

My eyes flutter open and I feel my head rise and fall. I widen my eyes in panic but then the memories of last night come flooding back. I let a smile break on my face as I snuggle more into Nik's chest. _Wait._ I snap my eyes open and try to hear my family's whereabouts. They all seem to be downstairs. I lift my head and see Nik's sleeping face. I smile at the gorgeous man beneath me and…_How lucky am I?_ He lets out a sigh and his grip on my waist tightens. _He must be dreaming._ I trace his stubble with my finger slowly and up to his hair. _Oh, how I love that hair._ I trace my finger back down and over his bottom lip. _They're so soft._ I remove my finger and lean down to place a kiss on his lips. He's immobile at first but then I feel him sigh and respond to the kiss. One of his hands goes to cup my cheek while the other moves my body to straddle his. I pull away from the kiss and he pouts.

"My family is downstairs and they could hear us." I whisper in a very, very low voice.

_You're ruining the mood, love._ His thoughts say and I glare at him.

_Seriously? That is what you are thinking about? _I send him and he just grins. _I'm gonna go downstairs and see if anyone knows. Neither Uncle Em nor Jake can know that you stayed over. They'll freak out. _I send him my thoughts. In response he loosens his grip on my waist so I can leave. I peck his lips and climb out of bed. I go to the door and find it locked. I frown._ I don't remember locking it. _I shrug and exit the room. I go downstairs and find Uncle Em and Aunt Rosie getting ready to leave with Tanya and Jacob.

"Where are you all going?" I ask them and they greet me with smiles.

"Good morning, Nessie. We are going for a little run because the bloodsuckers over here want the thrill to hunt a poor and defenseless animal." Jake says and he is being shot glares by the rest of my family. _Where's Kate?_

"And, like always, I'll get the bigger prey." Uncle Em says with a playful smirk.

"Yeah, we'll see." I tell him and he grins.

"So, you and Kate should be ready for when we return to leave, okay?" Aunt Rosie says and I nod.

"Okay. We'll be ready." I tell them and they depart. I hear someone chuckle and turn around to find Kate. "What's up with you?" I ask her and she shrugs.

"Oh, nothing. It's not like I have my boyfriend upstairs." She says and my eyes widen. Realization hits me.

"You locked the door." I say with narrowed eyes.

"Duh…I wouldn't want you to be miserable again due to a guy." She says and I smile at her.

"Thanks, Kate." I tell her and she shrugs.

"No big deal." She says. "I need to go. I'm having breakfast with Kol." Kate says as she picks up her coat and heads for the door.

"Then, you know you have to be back before the others return, right?" I ask her and she groans.

"Oh, I'm so excited to go to the mountains and work for my food." Kate says in fake excitement as she leaves. I chuckle at her childish behavior. _She never liked hunting so much_. I go upstairs and into my room to find Nik with an album of me and my family on his lap. "You snooped." I tell him and he raises his head at me with a frown.

"I most certainly did not." He says with fake indignation. I go over to the bed and sit next to him.

"Then, how did you find that?" I ask him; knowing that is supposed to be on the first drawer of my night stand.

"I snooped." He says with a smile and returns to look at the album. Almost all of them are of me growing up and with my family. The rest are of places I took photos of. Some of sunsets, mountains, etc. He turns a page and one of the photos is of my meadow. I point to it.

"This is my meadow." I tell him and he stares at it.

"It's beautiful." He says and I smile.

"Yeah, it was my parents' meadow but since I visited it more they had to stop going there and doing their…things." I tell him and he chuckles. He looks at a photo of me and my parents.

"They're your parents?" He asks and I nod.

"Yeah, when I was almost two years old." I say and his eyes widen at me.

"You look like a twelve year old." He says in disbelief.

"I told you I grew up fast." I tell him with a smile.

"Really fast." He says as he continues to look at the photo. "You look a lot like them." He says and I smile.

"Yeah…" I say with a sigh.

"You miss them." Nik says as a statement and I look at him.

"Of course, but I have to learn to be on my own. I've looked like an eighteen year old ever since I was seven years old. I love them but…" I begin but trail off.

"You just want to know how it feels like not having them there." Nik finishes for me and I nod. He turns the page and I stiffen. There was a photo of me and my parents. Another was of me and Jake. The other was of Nahuel kissing my cheek as we hugged one another. I see Nik narrow his eyes at the one of me and Nahuel. "Who's that?" He asks.

"That is my ex-boyfriend. He's the half-breed I told you about." I tell him and his jaw tightens.

"The half-breed that let you get hurt." He says and I sigh.

"It wasn't his fault and it wasn't mine. It was an accident." I tell him and he lets out a deep breath.

"Then, why aren't you together anymore?" Nik asks and turns to look at me.

"Well, we were fine but then we started to fight a lot and it only got worse. We fought over small things and I think it was because I got scared at his idea of not wanting to be on our own, have a home, start a family or a coven and staying in one place. I didn't want it right then but you know I wanted to know that we were going somewhere." I answer and he nods.

"I can promise you things, sweetheart, but I can't give you everything." Nik says and I understand what he meant. _He can't give me a family because his species doesn't allow it._ I shrug with a smile.

"Nobody's perfect, Nik. I just want you right here and right now." I tell him and he grins. "Not that way." I add and he chuckles. I lean in and kiss him as I continue to smile. He puts the album to the side and deepens the kiss. He pushes me back on the bed and his weight on top of me is just delicious. My skin sets on fire again but then something clicks. I pull back and stare at his confused face. His eyes show realization and he pecks my lips with a smile.

"I have a feeling that you haven't gone further than this with another." Nik says and I nod. He moves a strand of my hair behind my ear and gives me a soft smile. "You must know that I don't just want to have sex with you, Renesmee." He says and I blush at his bluntness. I feel like my heart is about to burst through my ribcage. I frown and look at him.

"Why me? I can surely bet that you haven't gone far than a day with another girl." I tell him.

"I don't know, Renesmee. I don't understand this thing I feel for you but I can assure you that I don't want it to go away. Ever…" He says and I nod. "And it's you because for some reason I gave myself the bloody opportunity to be more curious to the beautiful creature that was sitting in a bar looking like an angel." He says and I smile. The next second I crash my lips to his but lean back.

"You should leave." I tell him and he frowns. "The others will arrive soon and let's face it. Uncle Em is never gonna like you; even more if he finds out you sneak in without his knowledge." I add.

"You have a point." He says.

"Wait…how did you sneak in?" I ask him.

"You have relatively large windows without the lock on." He says in all his smugness.

"Okay…I should've known better. You know, with an Original Hybrid stalking me and stuff." I say and he playfully glares at me.

"How about we go on a date?" He asks and I frown.

"When? Today?" I ask.

"No…tomorrow." He says and I pretend to think it over.

"I don't know. Maybe I can or maybe I can't." I say.

"You will." He says.

"Why's that?" I ask.

"Because you'll want me to stop doing this..." He says and begins to tickle me. I laugh very loud and try to wiggle myself out of his grasp.

"Okay…okay…I will…" I manage to stutter out while I laugh. He stops his torture and kisses me.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Princess." He says and then he disappears. _Smartass._ I smile to myself and go get ready to hunt.

* * *

**Please, review! XP**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**New Chappie! Hope you all enjoy it. i think it is not my best work but it can be just me...This is more of a filler chapter... And don't worry we will se more of the gang of Mysic Falls soon i'm just trying to get some things settled before that and following the timelin of Vampire Diares' show... i own nothing of TVD and Twilight!**

* * *

"I am tired!" Kate whines as we walk towards the others at the mountains.

"Stop whining. We're almost there." I tell her. "You finished breakfast fast with Kol." I tell her as I recall her coming back home early.

"Yeah, he said he had to go get ready for something. He didn't tell me what." Kate says.

"Come to think of it; Nik also left early." I tell her and she frowns.

"It shouldn't be that odd." Kate says as the scents of the others hit my nose.

"We're close. Let's speed things up." I tell her and we flash to where the others are. Then, other scents hit my nose. _What in the…?_ We arrive to where the others are to find Nik, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah.

"'It shouldn't be that odd'." I mock Kate and she glares at me.

"Nice of you two, sleepyheads, to join us." Uncle Em says.

"Yeah, we kind of got held back." I say as I give Nik a glance and he smirks at me.

"So, what is the game?" Rebekah asks.

"Well, for us, it's hunting for food." Aunt Rosie explains.

"I thought you guys drank from blood bags." Kol says.

"We do." Kate says.

"We just have so much adrenaline that we need to let it out and we enjoy the hunt." I say.

"And have a winner in the family." Uncle Em says.

"Come on, let's start. I'm getting hungry." Tanya says.

"Alright, since this is your first time," Aunt Rosie says to Nik and his family, "you guys can step back and watch." She adds.

"Okay, then it's teams of two." Jake says. I jump to his side.

"I'm with Jake!" I announce.

"Obviously…" Kate says and flashes to Aunt Rosie's side. "I pick Rosalie." She adds.

"I wanted Rosalie." Uncle Em says.

"Why is that?" Kate asks.

"'Cause I always go with Rosalie and you always go with Tanya. Plus, she is my wife." Uncle Em says.

"What's your point?" Kate asks and Uncle Em sighs in defeat. Tanya walks over to him.

"Don't worry; we got this in the bag." Tanya says.

"Says the bloodsucker." Jake says and Tanya turns to him with a glare.

"Hey!" Rebekah says.

"Excluding you guys, Becky." Jake says.

"You think you two can do better?" Tanya asks me and Jake. Jake gives me a smug look and I give him my Do-it look.

"We know we can do better." I say.

"Oh; really?" Kate asks and then Jake phases into his big wolf form.

"Really." I say as I stand next to Jake.

"I'm still amazed at how he can change into his wolf form whenever he wants." Nik says.

"Yeah, be amazed." Kate says.

"Okay, let's start. Whoever catches the bigger prey wins. We'll base it on the species of the animal so you all better get a bite of it. Except you, mutt. We all know how much you hate blood." Aunt Rosie says and Jake growls in agreement. Rebekah approached me as we all began to stretch.

"Hey, Renesmee." She greets me.

"Hi, Rebekah. You can call me Nessie. Jake's the only one that calls me that so I don't mind, and he won't mind either." I tell her.

"Then, you can call me whatever you want." She says and I think it over.

"I'll call you 'BB' or just 'B'." I tell her and she frowns.

"What do they stand for?" She asks.

"'BB' is for 'Blonde Becky' and 'B' is for 'Becky'." I tell her and she smiles.

"I like them." She says.

"So, what's up?" I ask her.

"I was thinking that we could have a slumber party with Kate and Tanya?" BB asks.

"Sure, but you know that it can be difficult with the boys there. Right?" I tell her.

"I'll take care of that." BB says.

"Then it is settled, but let's have it for the day after tomorrow 'cause your brother is taking me out on a date." I tell her and she grins. "Wipe that grin off your face. You're going out with Jake and he is my brother even if we really aren't so we are in the same positions." I tell her and she continues to grin.

"Fair enough. I'll see you the day after tomorrow." She says and walks away.

"Okay, Kol can you do the countdown; please?" Kate asks him.

"Anything for you, darling." Kol says. "Three…two…two and a half…two and three quarters…" He says.

"Kol!" We all yell.

"One, Go!" Kol says and we all disappear.

* * *

The day went good; better than expected. Jake and I won since we manage to stray further away from the mountains and found a bear. There was an argument but we won fair and square. We all left for our separate homes. My family and I went to bed early since we were very tired. I got a text from Nik reminding how cute I looked in my sport attire and to remember our date for tomorrow. I couldn't manage to reply because I had fallen asleep fast. _I'll pay for that later._

"Thanks for dinner." I tell Nik as we make our way to the front door of my house.

"Anytime, love." He says as he pulls me closer to his side and kisses my temple. "Want to do something tomorrow as well?" He asks and I remember BB's slumber party.

"I can't." I tell him and he frowns as we arrive at the front door.

"Why not?" He asks as he faces me.

"Because I am going to your sister's slumber party." I tell him and he groans.

"No wonder she asked us to not be at the house until dawn." He says.

"Sorry. I promise to make it up to you." I tell him.

"I'll hold you to that, love." He says with a grin as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me against his body. He leans in to me and kisses me passionately. His soft lips move in sync against mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and grip his hair at the base of his neck. I let out a moan and he pushes me against the front door.

"You're lucky nobody's home." I say against his lips.

"I need to have enough of you to last me for tomorrow." He says as he breaks the kiss but doesn't step away from me.

"What are you boys going to do as we sleep all comfy and cozy in your mansion?" I ask him.

"Empty the Grill's liquor supply." He says.

"Oh." I manage to say but he stares deeply into my eyes.

"You're the only one for me, love. I don't get drunk that easily." He says.

"It's not you. It's the women that may be there and think they can have their hands on any man they please." I tell him my annoyed thoughts.

"Then, they should look somewhere else 'because I'll have my beautiful girl comfy and cozy at my mansion." He says and I smile.

"You sure know what to say to a girl." I tell him and he chuckles. He leans down again and kisses me as one of his hands goes up to fist some of my hair. _He's trying to hold back._

"And you don't know how strongly the want is." He says in a husky tone against my lips as our eyes lock.

"Then, we should stop." I tell him as I break the kiss.

"Yeah, we should." He says. "You should get inside." He says but in a hurt tone, which causes me to frown.

"Nik, don't think I can't stand the idea of being with you because then you're wrong. Extremely wrong." I tell him and he smiles at me as I unlock the front door. I step inside and turn to face him. "Oh, and please take Jake with tomorrow. It'll help you guys bond." I tell him and he sighs.

"I think the dislike might be mutual. He's going out with my sister and I am going out with his kind of little sister." Nik says and I give him my best puppy face. "Come on, love. Don't do that." He says and I continue my begging. He lets out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, I'll tell him." He says and I squeal in delight. I crash my lips to his for a second and pull back.

"Thank you and have a good night, Mr. Mikaelson." I tell him.

"You as well, Miss Cullen." He says and he gives me one last peck to my lips. He waits for me to go inside and I close the door. I lean my back against the door and let out a sigh as I hear his retreating footsteps. _Renesmee: one, and Niklaus: cero._

* * *

**Please review! XP**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**Enjoy and as a reminder i own nothing that has to do with Vampire Diaries or Twilight! XP**

* * *

"Welcome to my humble abode." BB says as Kate, Tanya, Jake and I enter the Mikaelson mansion; Jacob being the only one not carrying a bag to stay for the night.

"Hello, BB." I greet.

"Hey." Jake greets her as he approaches her.

"Hey." BB greets back and they have a quick kiss.

"So, where are our boys?" Tanya asks.

"Right here, darling." Kol says as he, Nik, Elijah and another man I don't recognize walk down the stairs.

"I would like for you all to meet our brother, Finn." Elijah introduced us.

"Hello." I greet with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Finn says and turns to Elijah. "Weren't we leaving, brother?" He asks Elijah. _Rude._ I give him a small glare and feel a hand sneaking around my waist. I turn to my side and see Nik smirking at me.

_Wipe that pout off your face, love. He's like that with everybody. _Nik sends me his thoughts from where my shirt doesn't cover my waist and he strokes it, which sends electric jolts through my body.

_Is he always so…so…_ My thoughts drift off as I try to think of a word.

_Broody? _Nik's thought supplies.

_Exactly. _My thoughts say to him. Then, I remember something, or someone. _What about your mother?_ I ask Nik.

_Not present. She will not disturb you lot since she had some errands to run._ Nik tells me.

"You should all take your leave." BB says and Jake frowns at her. "I'd ask you to stay but then my brothers would have to stay." She adds.

"You couldn't be more right." Kol says as he gives Kate a quick but longing kiss.

_I'll see you soon, Princess._ Nik gives me a kiss on my temple as he tightens his hold on my waist. He and Kol exit the house as Elijah and Jake depart from Tanya and Rebekah. Finn fallows them and closes the front door. We all stare at each other and laugh for no reason.

"Let's get settled." Rebekah says.

* * *

"So, what color?" Kate asks BB for a nail polish since we're all doing our nails as we watch a chick flick we're paying no attention to. We are currently in the living room with the floor being pillows and comforters for us to sleep on. We're all in pajama pants and tank tops.

"Go with red. Kol likes that color." BB says with a green and I notice the color BB is painting her nails. I give her a grin and she looks at me with a weird face. "What?" She asks.

"Nothing…just that Jake likes the color you are painting your nails with." I tell her with a smile and she grumbles.

"Aren't we all the love sick girls?" Tanya says in sarcasm.

"Yeah…I've never been in this type of relationship to be honest." BB says and we all stare at her with frowns.

"How come?" I ask her and we all drop what we're doing to listen to her.

"Well, when I was human I only had crushes because my brothers would scare all the boys away or I couldn't get a decent man. After I became a vampire I had a dangerous relationship with a vampire hunter but I didn't care because I thought he loved me. We were even going to get married." BB says and her eyes water. "He betrayed me and momentarily killed me." She says.

"Then, what happened to him?" Kate asks her.

"Nik killed him and the other hunters for going after me and my siblings. He got mad at me for letting love be my weakness." BB says and that strikes a chord but I let it sly. _Is this what he meant by not being able to give me everything?_ "Later on, I began to see Stefan Salvatore in the 20's." She says and I frown.

"Damon's brother. The broody one?" I ask.

"He had switched his emotions off so it was kind of wild." BB says with a small smile.

"So, you were with an emotionless vampire. That doesn't make sense since his emotions were shut off." Kate says.

"Kate!" I scold her.

"What?" Kate asks in confusion.

"She's right. I tried picking things up after Nik un-daggered me but…" BB say and I frown.

"Why did he dagger you?" I ask her and dread the answer.

"He daggered me because I decided to stay with Stefan. He doesn't take betrayal or disloyalty likely." BB says and I nod. She notices my face and smiles. "You're somehow changing him. Well, not entirely but he's less Klaus and more the human Nik." She says and I smile. _I still need confirmation._

"So, why didn't you manage to pick things up with Stefan?" Tanya asks BB.

"Because everyone in this town will do anything for Elena and all because he and Damon have fallen in love with that doppelganger wrench." BB says in anger. "You'll soon be exposed to this anger towards her and my anger is not because Stefan picked her but because she manages to be innocent when she is not. People tend to die for her or because of her." BB says.

"Well, she better steer clear from me." Kate says.

"The bad thing is that Nik needs her alive." BB says and I frown as she turns to me. "I hope that you're capable of getting that horrid fear out of him." She says and I stare at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"You'll see soon enough." BB says. "All in all, I'm very happy with Jacob. In such short period I have never been this happy. Although, I still get confused with the whole imprinting thing." She says and we all chuckle.

"It means that you guys are meant for each other and will never tire from one another." Tanya says.

"It's like you two need and want only each other and will never want anyone else." Kate says.

"You two are soul mates. You're destined to be together." I tell her and she has a happy but shocked face.

"Then, why couldn't he say that?" BB asks with a smile. "I couldn't understand because he only said about me being his only one." She adds and I sigh.

"Poor, Jake. He expressed it better when he was explaining it to me to say to you." I tell her.

"So, any past boyfriends you girls would like to share with me?" BB asks us.

"Well, I recall having a lover way back when I was human but then the men I was with were only for food that I shared with Kate." Tanya says.

"The only relationship I had only lasted a month because of a small attraction with another vampire in my coven but we viewed each other as siblings." Kate says.

"I only had one with a half-breed like me." I say.

"What happened?" BB asks me.

"Well, we were fine. He loved me and I loved him but he wasn't willing to do some things for me. Then, we found out that we loved each other but we weren't in love with one another." I tell her.

"What was his name?" BB asks me and I chuckle.

"It's a funny name." I tell her.

"Oh, like Niklaus isn't a mouthful." BB says.

"Renesmee is a mouthful." Kate says and I glare at her.

"It's like they're made for one another." BB says and I stare at her in disbelief. "Oh, come on. You know I'm right." She adds and I scoff. "So, what's his name?" She asks.

"It's Nahuel." I tell her.

"Na-what?" BB asks as she tries to pronounce the name.

"Nahuel. It's a mouthful." I tell her.

"Yeah and I never liked him." Kate says.

"Oh, yeah. Why didn't you like him? We were fine at first." I ask Kate.

"Because he was too pleasing and too loving with you." Kate says.

"So is Niklaus." Tanya says.

"No, there is a difference. Niklaus is more of a bad boy and he would be or is good for Ness. Nahuel was a good boy. He represented a predictable relationship and that is no fun. Besides, if Ness did love him then he would've been her soul mate and they'd still be together but they are not." Kate says.

"Vampires have soul mates?" BB asks.

"Our species is different when it comes to love and having a partner." I tell her and she frowns.

"How?" BB asks.

"In our species, when a vampire falls or is in love, that love becomes permanent. It's like sealing yourself with that person for the rest of your eternity." Tanya explains.

"It's like the imprinting thing." I say.

"Oh, but then how is it different?" BB asks.

"Well, for one when a wolf imprints his whole pack recognizes the imprintee, even the alpha, and protect each others' imprintee as if they were their own." I tell BB.

"I get it. Then, since Jacob is an alpha that makes me his mate, which means I'm the alpha female." BB says.

"Something like that. You'll be untouchable to any other pack from his species and liked by his pack; even though you're a vampire." I tell her. "It's like when he established his close imprint with me. His pack backed off from trying to kill me and ended up being my friends." I add.

"He imprinted on you?" BB asks.

"No, it was close because he established a brotherly-friendship bond, but a full imprint is what he has with you, B." I tell her and she nods.

"It's a bowl of confusion." Kate says as she falls back on the pillows.

"Yes, it is." Tanya says with a chuckle.

"I'm not good at explaining things in words. Here, give me your hand." I tell BB. She gives me her hand and I show her what Jacob showed me about imprinting and what he feels for me. I even show her the conflict we had with Sam and the rest of the Quileutes.

"Now I get it." BB says with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm gonna get snacks." I announce as I stand up and head for the kitchen. I enter the large kitchen and grab some snacks that were already on the island in the kitchen and go back to the girls. I put the snacks on the edge of our makeshift bed and sit back down.

"So, what do we watch?" BB asks as she goes to the TV and looks at the movies she picked out.

"Titanic. I feel like watching a depressive and romantic movie." Kate says.

"Good 'cause I have to be up to date with things." BB says as she puts the movie in.

* * *

Half way through the movie, Kate fell asleep and Tanya was already dozing off. BB was too in to the movie to fall asleep but as soon as it ended she would fall asleep quickly. I get hit with hunger but for blood and nudge BB. "What is it?" She asks without taking her eyes from the screen.

"Do you have blood bags? I'm getting hungry." I ask her.

"The last drawer in the fridge." She says, still without turning to face me or even glance at me. I roll my eyes with a smile and stand up. I head over to the kitchen and open the fridge. I find the blood bags and take one. I close the fridge and lean against the island as I sip the blood bag. I toy with the necklace Nik gave me and with my locket. I stand in front of the staircase as I sip the blood bag little by little and decide to go up. It was like an impulse as I climb the stairs. I reach the top and begin to walk the hallway. I stare at some doors and I come to stop in front of one. I frown at it and turn the doorknob. I push the door open and I'm engulfed in Nik's scent. _This must be his room._ I go over to his bed and sit on it. _It's so comfy._ I lay on my back as I finish my blood bag. I put it on the night stand and sleep begins to take over me. I yawn and automatically wrap myself in the sheets as darkness clouds my vision…

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and please do review! XP**


End file.
